The New World
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: A human scientist is the only survivor of a Xenomorph attack on Weyland-Yutani's science facility in England. A few Predators visit earth and discover their quarry immobile, and the humans knows something they do not...
1. Chapter 1: Genocide

**The New World**

**VampireQueenAkasha**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, of course, there's no way in hell I own Predator or aliens. Sniff...Anyway, credit goes to those geniuses. I may not own the creatures, but I own my characters.

_"Until lions have their historians, tales of the hunt shall always glorify the hunter."_

_-_African Proverb

_"Deer hunter, waste not your arrow on the hare."_

-Unknown Proverb

**Chapter One: Genocide**

_Weyland Yutani Corp. _

_Year 2017_

_Somewhere off the coast of New Zealand_

"Shit! Call for backup!"

"Radio Mister Weyland, tell him what's happened!"

So many frantic and frightened voices echoed all through the Yutani base camp. Disorder ensued and no one knew whether they were going left or right.

Weapon's officer, Abel Galligan quickly took sanctuary behind a large crate and shuddered, loading his M-14 as quick as possible. He panted heavily and his hands were covered in so much slime, he could barely work the weighty weapon.

_HSSSSSSSsssss_

The sound filled the weapon's official with dismay and he whimpered, not wanting to look back, but somehow knowing he had to. Shaking with apprehension, he looked up, straight into a set of drooling teeth.

The black Alien warrior towered tall above the small crate Abel had used for safe haven. It had no eyes, but an enormous banana - shaped head filled with razor teeth. It raised its bony, segmented tail and assumed a deadly fatal pose.

Abel could see the insect-like Alien's small metal bangle on its rear ankle. It was their first mistake. They should have known that they could never have restrained them or used them for their Bioweapons Division. These creatures had their own way of doing things and their own rules to pursue. Unlike human beings, these creatures were not flawed by morality and greed. They knew only to kill and survive.

With a shriek escaping his throat, Abel felt the weight of the creature as it dove upon him. Its drooling mouth opened slowly, revealing a long, slender proboscis with a mouth on the end, dripping with slime and saliva.

Abel squeezed his eyes shut in fear and as a final point, the smaller mouth lunged out, slamming into his skull. Hot wet blood gushed out of the limp man's skull. The Alien tossed its head back with an exultant shriek and continued to "drink" from the gushing wound.

O

_Shit, if we don't do something, they're gonna leave the base and get outside to the world..._

Those were the only thoughts running through a terrified Lara Holden's mind. She was alone in the computer room, perhaps safe, for now. Lara was a native to Australia's New Zealand. Originally, she had worked under Weyland - Yutani's science division in the outskirts of England. She had traveled there under British command and now - - she wished she hadn't.

She clutched her rifle tightly in hand and moved close to the console, viewing all of the screens that lit up, trying to salvage the situation. Some were flickering while a few were merely showing nothing but static. Lara looked up onto one of the screens, taking note to an Alien tearing apart another fellow worker. He was screaming and trying to fend off the monstrosity while his entrails were being torn from his body.

"Fuck! This is useless!" she cried, punching the console, "I have to do something!"

She sat there for a moment, basting in her own defenselessness for a while more, and then, she frowned as comprehension struck home. She tentatively looked over at a bulky crimson button. She flipped the cap covering it and reached over, but did not press it. She bit her lip and listened to the sounds of suffering and demise on the screens for a few moments more.

Finally, she pressed the gigantic red button and the electrical energy went out completely throughout the base. Many Aliens looked up with hisses of confusion. One particular Alien stared up at a viewing camera and its black lip pulled back to reveal its shining metallic teeth, almost as if it knew exactly who stared back.

_"TERMINAL SHUT-DOWN OF BASE ACTIVATED ... "_

Lara moaned powerlessly as gas started to sift into her room. She panted heavily and suddenly gasped at the sound of banging. She turned to the heavy metallic door and noticed something ramming it, leaving massive dents. Hissing sounds echoed from the other side. She backed up with a quivering cry and grabbed her gun, seconds as the door flew apart.

In stepped the Alien, hunched and spine tail waving. Lara held her gun up at the creature and it suddenly lunged with a metallic shriek, slamming its claws into her upper body.

Lara could only remember getting the wind knocked out of her and fading into oblivion. Falling into Eternal Sleep seemed to be the only wonderful thing right about now. Once she fell, she would not feel the agony of the inflictions.

_Sleep ... Yes ... sleep ..._

O

_Chinedu Ship_

_500 miles from Earth_

Graz'zt rumbled deep in his throat at the message appearing on his data screen. His scanners had picked up Hard Meat, _Kiande Amedha_ in the area, but motionless.

Graz'zt was Leader, Elder of the Chinedu Clan. He was well-respected among his clan, having fathered 78 pups down his line and taken many trophies. Many of which consisted of _Kiande Amedha_ and ooman alike. He even possessed the skull of a queen. His dreadlocks were a dull sapphire and his face covered with several tattoos. Two of his mandibles had been broken and capped and reformed to a bullion color. A silver piercing shone on his left brow. It was a human, thing, yes, but not uncommon among his species.

_The message...I do not understand how so many Hard Meat..._

A voice interrupted him and he turned. Felex'ja stood in the doorway, his mask removed. He was a blooded male with black scales, tinged in emerald shades and a scar going over his left eye. Of all the males, Graz'zt was mostly proud of this one. He had the makings of Leader once Graz'zt went on to his Final Hunt.

"Yes?" Graz'zt said.

Felex'ja bowed deference to his clan leader. "Elder, my comrades and I request authorization to land to earth to scrutinize this matter," he told him.

Graz'zt thought about that for a moment. It might have been an ambush set up by the _pyode Amedha_, Soft Meat, but he thought it highly improbable. The situation seemed too abrupt. But he wasn't too doubtful. His Warriors were tough and valiant, a great pride to any yautja clan.

"Very well, I will allow this," Graz'zt told him. "Investigate the condition, and report back when you have found something."

Felex'ja nodded his head once and gave his chest a single beat in respect before leaving. Graz'zt returned the gesture.

O

Felex'ja and three other Blooded quickly girded themselves with weaponry, just in case there would be a necessary need to do battle with the ooman.

"I sure do hope we cross paths with ooman." A voice hissed.

Felex'ja sighed impatiently, turning to face the yautja who had spoken. It was Fraz-Urb'luu, who was nicknamed Shadow by his fellow yautja, because he was the only one who wore black armor. His helmet even looked like some demonic skull, and when he hunted, he stayed hidden among the darkness, not bothering to use his cloaking device. Many of the yautja just thought he was conceited as he considered himself 'better' than such a device. His skin was black and striped with silver. Only younger that Felex'ja by several Turns, he still acted as though he were Grand Elder or something.

"Shadow, you know the rules," Felex'ja told him, severely, "No ooman hunts without a Leader."

Shadow clicked his mandibles with mock shame. "Oh, and what would that make you?"

Felex'ja halted, clutching his mask forcefully. He felt his kill gland blazing riotously and wanted nothing more than to tear that stupid smirk off of Shadow's face. But now was not the time. He had to carry out the Elder's instructions and not stir up trouble with the younger yautja.

The two other Warriors, Shi'Qavitiz and Babtunde watched their leader shaking with fury and waited apprehensively for a fight to brew. Nothing happened. Felex'ja simply placed his mask over his face to hide the anger welling up into his flaring mandibles.

Shadow chuckled mockingly, his fists as his hips. He puffed out his chest like a toad in a show of authority. "Heh, just as I thought," he sneered, "You talk tough, but you don't have the power to back up those words."

Babtunde put a hand on Felex'ja's shoulder to calm the irritated leader. "Don't listen to him," he advised, "He's just a pup anyway and he's just angry because no female has yet to mate with him."

Babtunde was a very good friend to Felex'ja since they had been adolescent pups. Now, with a little talking to the Elder, they were Hunt partners and had gone everywhere together.

Shadow glared at Babtunde with flaring mandibles, anger directed from Felex'ja. "Just keep quiet, little _Aseigan_." he snapped, "Know your place."

Tension was high and all the other yautja could smell Shadow's killing musk. He wanted to kill something. He was a savage beast without mercy or pity and they did not like being near him. Perhaps they knew he had the makings of a Bad Blood. But he had not committed any crimes thus far. Of course, Graz'zt relentlessly kept himself attentive.

Shadow, Babtunde, Felex'ja, and Shi'Qavitiz moved swiftly to the drop ships with Graz'zt coming up to bid them well.

"Good luck," he told them, "And remember: Do not hunt the ooman until you can be sure it is them. We do not want to stir up trouble among them. They are animals, but very _kwei_ ones at that."

Felex'ja nodded. "Yes, Elder."

"Good, now go."

Graz'zt watched the drop ship fade into space from his throne room. It was a dim twinkle as it descended into Earth's atmosphere. The Elder sighed heavily, shutting his eyes and collapsing into his throne.

Feeling tired, he leaned his head on his arm and shut his eyes for a few moments. Just for a few moments to rest. He had a feeling he'd need it for whatever they might find.

O

_Note_-I touched this up a bit and plan to do the same thing with the rest of my fanfictions. Just wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2: Sole Survivor

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: **Chapter Two is in! And yes, it's going to get even better. I tried to use a different format. Remember, these characters are of my own design. Abide by your own creativity. You'll be glad you did, trust me.

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Until lions have their historians, tales of the hunt shall always glorify the hunter."_

_-_African Proverb

_"Deer hunter, waste not your arrow on the hare."_

-Unknown Proverb

**Chapter Two: Sole Survivor**

_Weyland Yutani Corp. _

_Year 2017_

_Somewhere off the coast of New Zealand_

The drop ship landed silently onto a tall, parched hillside. Felex'ja led the other three Warriors out into the darkened world. He looked up and figured their 'sun' had already turned away. In the dark, they were most protected. The ooman would not make an attempt at night since their vision was just as poor as the yautja's.

It seemed to be an equal challenge should they run into the natives, desperate to protect their lands. However, not if Shadow gave them away.

"Shadow, put your cloaking device up, now!" Felex'ja hissed, through gritted teeth.

"Why should I?" Shadow snapped, eyes glaring behind his mask.

"Because the ooman may see us an alert more of them," Felex'ja snapped, slapping Shadow on the back of his head, "You know ooman travel in packs. Use your brain."

Shadow growled deeply in his throat, a terrible sound of warning and threat. Felex'ja ignored the angry Warrior. It made no difference to him if Shadow wanted him dead or not. He could smell Shadow's musk as plain as day. Of course, he could tell he wanted to kill him. But now, he wasn't focused on that task. He was concerned with Graz'zt's request. He glanced at Babtunde, speaking low.

"I'll never comprehend how Graz'zt can put up with Shadow ... " he said, with a sigh, "He's a simple pup, not a Warrior."

Babtunde simply shrugged, no longer eager to stir up trouble now that they were on ooman soil.

O

The strangely structured ooman building seemed deserted.

Felex'ja stared down, noticing a few ooman burners lying in the dirt. They were empty of their ammunition and covered in ooman _thwei_. He crouched low and surveyed the battlegrounds, sniffing the air.

"There was a battle here ... " Babtunde's voice interjected, interrupting the Leader's thoughts.

Felex'ja glanced up and noticed his friend standing and facing an ooman corpse. It wasn't moving and its skull had retrieved a massive blast, possibly from a Hard Meat's tongue. Shadow approached the corpse and chuckled contemptuously.

"_S'yuitde_," he sneered, "So weak."

Felex'ja glared at him behind his mask, but rose.

"We must check inside the building," he told them, "If there is Hard Meat still alive, kill them."

Babtunde and Shi'Quavitiz growled softly with pleasure. Perhaps the trip would not be a complete loss. Maybe they could take home some trophies. Felex'ja nodded his head once, motioning with one claw.

"Babtunde, you take the front and warn us if ooman are about, you have the keenest of eyes."

Babtunde nodded once and quickly moved to the front.

Felex'ja turned to Shadow. "And Shadow, you take the rear."

He could tell that really made the younger yautja angry; Shadow's claws clutched into fists. To be placed at the back was a great affront to a Warrior. But he complied without argue, which seemed to surprise Felex'ja a bit.

The Warriors ventured into the ooman building, tensed and ready for combat. They noticed several Hard Meat lying motionless onto the floor. Babtunde bent to investigate and Felex'ja stared at him.

"Well?" he inquired.

"Thei - de ... " Babtunde replied.

Dead.

Only it seemed very strange at how these creatures died without any signs of battle or struggle. They were unscathed. They figured that ooman could not be so strong to take them down without a fight. If they could, then the yautja were in for a bit of a problem.

Shadow gave a deep rumble of displeasure. "Pity."

The Hunters moved into the ooman computer room and looked around. There were no signs of life here as well.

"Primitive things, aren't they?" Shi'Quavitiz mused, looking at a console. He fingered with the buttons.

Felex'ja chuckled softly to himself at that. "Agreed."

Babtunde bent down to a small ooman body, pressing a clawed hand to its chest. He clicked and gasped softly, glancing back at his Leader. "Felex'ja, this one's still alive."

That got their attentions and they all swiftly turned, moving over to him. "What?" Shadow snapped, "Impossible."

They gazed down at the ooman. It was female, no doubt about that. Its pale, sickly body was covered in cuts and bruises as well as acid burns, no doubt from the Hard Meat corpse lying beside it. The ooman had a small weapon clutched in its small, clawless hand. Amazing that these things could do battle with such weak structures.

"It's still alive, but very weak, in _Dhi'ki - de_. What do you want us to do with it?" Babtunde asked.

Felex'ja watched the small ooman for a very long time. He had an idea. And the Elder had requested information. She was far more useful alive than dead. For now. "If this one is the single survivor, we will take it to the ship and cross - examine it once it awakens."

"Bad idea." Shadow said.

Felex'ja turned to Shadow with a frown. "Shadow, the Elder commanded that we examine the matter at hand and we have," he said, "This is what we came up with, so we have to work with it for now."

Shadow sighed impatiently. He stayed civil, for the moment. "I still think trying to talk to an animal is a misuse of time," he snapped, "It won't understand us and we won't understand it either."

Babtunde snorted gruffly. "When we want your opinion, we'll give it to you." he snapped.

Felex'ja shrugged and nodded to Babtunde before a fight could brew. "Well, I have a way around that," he replied, "Meanwhile, Babtunde; you carry the ooman back to the ship."

Babtunde nodded and hoisted the little creature onto his shoulder, brushing passed Shadow as he moved.

"Alright, move out," Felex'ja said.

Shadow scowled angrily. "Is that it?" he snapped, "We're just going to - - "

Felex'ja turned swiftly to him and spoke severely. "I said, move out."

Shadow snarled angrily, but walked out with them anyway.

O

Upon the way back, Shadow was muttering to himself, obviously dissatisfied that he had not been given a chance to fight anything. Killing things was his life, his religious conviction pretty much. And here, their only object from the search was a weak, wounded female.

Babtunde suddenly halted, making the black - armored yautja bumped into him. He snorted gruffly. "Watch where you're going, you old fossil!" he snapped.

Babtunde held up a hand. "Shh." he advised.

Felex'ja paused and looked at him inquisitively. "What is it?"

The yautja was frozen there, clicking and scenting the air. "I thought I heard something."

At that, the other Warriors tensed with their plasma casters raised.

"Where is it coming from?" Felex'ja asked.

Suddenly, as soon as he had spoken, two Hard Meat drones quickly jumped down upon them from the ventilation shafts. Shadow roared with blood lust in his voice and drew back.

"My kills!" he shouted.

No one seemed to argue with the hell - bent yautja. After all, he wanted to kill anyway and they were concerned with the Elder's command.

Shadow lashed his fist out at one Hard Meat and it shrieked, receiving a blow to its ribbed abdomen. It wasn't enough to kill it, just cause it to stumble into its comrade. Shadow simply snarled and retracted his knives, sending them speeding right for the Hard Meat's throat.

Steaming hot, _thwei _spewed from its throat and it screamed, falling backwards and sending its caustic blood toward Shadow's Hunt mates. They dove for cover and hissed angrily at him.

"Shadow!" Felex'ja cursed.

Shadow shrugged with a dry chuckle. "Oops."

He turned swiftly to the remaining Hard Meat and grabbed it tightly by its throat, lifting its kicking form off of its feet. He raised his knives and shoved them deeply into the Hard Meat's skull, shattering exoskeleton and spilling its acidic _thwei _onto the floor. Shadow tossed the corpses aside with a triumphant hiss.

"Too easy!" he sneered.

"Are you quite finished?" Felex'ja snapped, "Because the more time we spend just standing, the greater chance we have of running into ... problems."

Shadow chuckled grimly and grabbed both of the Hard Meat corpses by their bony tails, dragging them behind him. "Yes, I am finished," he told his Leader, "Let's go."

As the yautja Warriors climbed aboard their ship, they failed to see a large Hard Meat drone quickly climb onto the ship, just as the bay doors closed.

O

_Chinedu Clan Ship_

Graz'zt greeted his Warriors as they arrived. "Ahh, you have returned safe and sound," he said, "Tell me, what news have you?"

Babtunde motioned to the female ooman slung over his shoulders. "We have discovered this ooman at the sight," he replied, "She is still breathing, but barely. I suppose we should interrogate her upon her awakening."

Graz'zt seemed to like that idea. He nodded once. "Yes, you do that."

The Warriors walked by him and Graz'zt raised his brows at Shadow's kills. Of course, it never failed. Shadow always had to kill something, no, matter what it was. As the four left, Graz'zt turned suddenly at a hiss in the ship.

The Hard Meat climbed out of the ship, shrieking directly for him in a deadly leap ...

Graz'zt caught the massive creature by its throat without even moving. The Hard Meat kicked and thrashed in his grip, its drooling teeth snapping like a steel trap. Graz'zt tightened his grip, making the creature drop to its knees. He drew out his wrist blades and sank them deep into the Hard Meat's skull. The creature shrieked and thrashed in its final moments of death before going limp in the Elder's clutches.

Graz'zt smiled elatedly and walked away with his kill dragging behind him.

Babtunde placed the ooman onto a large metal table, uncertain of what to do with it.

"So ... how do we help this ... creature?" Babtunde asked.

Felex'ja stepped in and pushed a tray of tools up to the side. Just in case. "The Elder gave me the authority of keeping track of it, meanwhile, you go and fetch something to eat."

Babtunde smiled and got up. "Why, thank you, Felex'ja," he said, "I was feeling a little famished."

Felex'ja stared down at the ooman female and sighed, speaking softly to himself. "Well, don't really know what to do with you, but ... the Elder gave the orders."

As Felex'ja started to bandage the ooman, he took notice to a few yautja pups poking their heads around the corner. They were whispering among themselves and seemed to be very curious by the ooman lying on the table. They ducked out of sight so Felex'ja would not see them.

Felex'ja chuckled softly. "I can see you two," he told them, "Come out of there."

The two pups quickly rushed up to the table, gawking at the strange alien. He recognized them as T'jauke and Rjet. "What that?" Rjet cried, her mandibles twitching eagerly.

"This is ooman," Felex'ja explained, "The animals I explained to you two before."

T'jauke jumped onto the table and poked the female's hands and face. He made a small, mocking laugh. "This ooman's got no claws ... or tusks," he said, "What's she gonna do to us anyway, gum us to death?"

Felex'ja laughed softly at that. "I have fought these creatures," he replied, stitching up the ooman's cuts on its shoulder. "They are more dangerous than they look. They use cunning and tend to jump you when you least expect it."

The two pups stared at him in awe. "Really?" Rjet cried, "You've fought ooman?"

"Yes," Felex'ja replied, "Now off with you, little ones, find your mother."

T'jauke fell off of the table with a squeak and he and his sister darted off, shoving each other teasingly. Felex'ja chuckled and shook his head. He returned to his occupation.

Finally, he went to work of creating a device to help him communicate with the ooman. It resembled an earpiece. He was mechanically endowed and his "talent" allowed him to create weapons and devices that would benefit their clan.

Upon completion, Felex'ja gathered the others into the room. They waited for the awakening of the ooman female.

"Alright, she should be waking very soon," Felex'ja told them, "Now, no sudden moves. We do not want to startle it."

They all nodded and Felex'ja placed the headpiece onto the ooman's ear and he stepped back a bit as it began to stir.

The yautja all whispered anxiously amongst themselves as the ooman slowly sat up.

O

Lara blinked and moaned, feeling a splitting migraine coming along. She rubbed her forehead and focused her blurred vision on the figures looking at her.

When her vision came into focus, Lara's eyes went wide. She let out a scream and fell right off of the table. The yautja flinched at the force of her scream and watched as she frantically tumbled into things.

"Who are you?" she cried, frantic, "Where am I? What's going on?"

The device in her ear clicked on and Lara winced, hearing bits and fragments of voices that gradually turned into fluid sentences.

"It's ... no ... Frightened ... irrational ... "

Lara felt dizzy and fell onto the table, wincing.

"What are those voices?" she groaned, "Where am I?"

Felex'ja stepped up, clearing his throat and speaking very gently, so he would not seem to threatening to the ooman creature. "Can you understand me, ooman?" he asked.

Lara looked directly at him, still dazed. "Uh, yeah ... " she said, "I understand you."

The other yautja looked impressed with Felex'ja's device. "Excellent," one in the back said, "Your device is a success."

Lara stared at all of them. "Who are you guys?" she asked, "What happened? How'd I get here?"

Felex'ja shook his head. "I will be asking the questions, if you don't mind." he told her, "Meanwhile, I'll have someone fetch you food." He looked up and snapped his clawed hands.

Lara managed a weak smile. "Um ... thank you ... "

An Eta approached Lara with a tray of food and a drink. She smiled and took it. "Thank you."

The Eta nodded his head slightly and Lara stared down at the drink, sniffing it slightly. It smelled strong, like a very heavy beer with fruit mixed in. "What do you call this?" she asked.

"Our people refer to it as C'ntlip, an alcoholic beverage," Felex'ja replied, "But I'm sure that your people call it ... beer."

Lara smiled and took a drink. The yautja watched her intently as she did. When Lara took the cup from her lips, she grimaced slightly at the strong taste and the yautja laughed at her.

"So ... I guess... you won't hurt me?" she finally said.

No one answered her. They simply looked at one another, not positive of how to answer that one. None knew of her fate once she gave them the information they needed.

Lara suddenly looked down and noticed T'jauke gazing up at her. She smiled. "Hi, how are you?"

A yautja started to move forward, but Felex'ja put a hand in the air, signaling not to do so. Lara was petting the pup on his head and he purred softly. The other yautja watched with enthrallment at how a human and one of their own were communicating at a normal level. The human was smiling, so they figured she meant the pup no harm.

"You're kinda cute," Lara said, "What's your name?"

"T'jauke." the pup answered. "And I'm not cute! I'm gonna be a Warrior someday!" He made fists and punched the air like he was in real battle. But he got dizzy and fell right onto his rump with a yelp.

Lara laughed. "Whoa, easy there, Tarzan!" she joked, "You'll hurt yourself!"

Felex'ja continued to study the human's expressions very intently. It amazed him at how she wasn't afraid...after some time. This human adapted pretty easily. She talked to the pup as if he were one of her own. Of course, a thought like that would seem an insult to his species, but...as long as she got along with them, he saw no real problems.

Lara smiled down at the pup. "I'm Lara, can you say that?"

T'jauke beamed, feeling a bit of relief around the ooman. He spoke her name with a bit of an alien accent to it. "Lara."

Babtunde leaned down to whisper to Felex'ja. "How is she so able to communicate with us?"

"The device in her ear operates as a transmitter," Felex'ja explained, "So, in other words, she is speaking at the same frequency we do."

Babtunde smiled, very impressed. "Ahh ... "

O

Lara was alone with Felex'ja and Shadow; the others had been ordered to leave while the two yautja performed further work. Shadow was making sure she was down on the table.

"I wasn't too sure of your species anatomy, but the vaccination I gave you should stop with the pain, it may take a little time for the grogginess to dissipate." Felex'ja told her.

When Lara struggled against Shadow's massive grip - trying to get somewhat comfortable-he gave a wicked backhand slap to her face, making her nearly topple over.

Felex'ja whirled on the yautja angrily. "That's enough!" he snapped.

Lara watched the two Warriors stared each other down and Felex'ja relaxed slightly, sighing with exasperation. He gestured to the doors. "Just go and see what's keeping the Elder, will you?"

Shadow gave Lara an aggressive growl, but walked away.

"What's his problem?" Lara asked, glaring back after the departed yautja. She spat some blood from her lips at the cut Shadow had caused her.

Felex'ja sighed and poked at a small tool on his table. "I really must apologize. He's in desperate need of a lesson in manners," he muttered. He turned to face her with a sort of odd version of a yautja smile. "Speaking of manners, where are mine? Forgive me. I'm Felex'ja."

Lara stared at him. She looked down. "Thank you for helping me, but I need to go. I need to get back."

Felex'ja shook his head and motioned for her to sit. "There's no going back. There's no going anywhere." he told her, "It is my job to get questions out of you. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, it's really up to you."

Lara looked a little uneasy as he held up very frightening looking tools in one hand. She did not want to vividly imagine what he planned on using them for if she did argue with him.

_Great, I'm stuck on a Martian ship with a bunch of sadists ..._

O

Felex'ja walked into the Elder's throne room and bowed to him.

"Well?" Graz'zt said. He was in the middle of cleaning the Hard Meat skull he had obtained just a moment ago and humming a small tune to himself.

"The human is awake, Elder," Felex'ja told him. "She has a slight concussion and cannot recollect much. I was hoping your methods may be more ... effective."

Graz'zt raised an amused brow. He knew what methods Felex'ja spoke of. "So ... you're saying you cannot handle the human woman?"

Felex'ja shook his head quickly, his dreadlocks waving. "Oh no! That's not it at all!" he said, "I was simply offering, I mean ... "

Graz'zt rose with a small laugh, placing the skull onto a table. "Oh, I poke fun at you, boy!" he told him. "I have never seen someone so tense. Come, let's talk to the female."

Lara grunted warily as Graz'zt walked into the room.

"Down." the Elder said.

Lara smiled painfully and gave a small bow, getting what he meant by the simple word. He wanted her to bow. No sense in getting these guys angry. "Pleasure to meet you, Great Elder."

Graz'zt smiled faintly at her civility. _Hmm, a polite ooman, now there's a rare find._

Felex'ja turned to him. "Elder, she claims that a formula was used to subdue the Hard Meat, not kill them," he said, "That is why we were attacked by the two that Shadow killed."

Graz'zt nodded, impressed. "Oh, I see." he mused, "Humans have advanced since my days."

Lara frowned in protest, forgetting that she was in the company of hunters and most importantly, their clan Elder. "Hey! Felex'ja tells me you think humans are mere animals!" she snapped, "Well we're not!"

Graz'zt stared at her and Felex'ja sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling a a very bad confrontation coming on. He held up a hand to get Lara to shut up, but she kept it up.

"I got news for you, pal!" Lara snapped, pointing at the Elder, "Humans may not have evolved to your standards yet, but at least we don't kill each other for sport! We can do amazing things! Some work with police and firefighters. Did you know that?"

Graz'zt was silent for a moment. Finally, he scowled. "I am still curious as to why this human woman is talking with me." he snapped.

Felex'ja smiled painfully. "Funny ... I was just getting to that." he stammered.

Graz'zt glared at him. "You did this?"

Lara shook her head swiftly. "It's not his fault." she insisted, "I ... I mean ... "

Graz'zt smiled, annoyed. "Yes, enlighten me, human," he said, mockingly, "Let us hear some more wisdom you care to share."

Lara stood there, trying to find the words she could not find. She wavered somewhat before going quiet.

Felex'ja gave her a slight kick at the back of her legs. "Keep quiet ... " he hissed, forcefully.

Lara nodded and backed up. "I'm sorry." she said, "I mean ... I didn't mean to."

Graz'zt chuckled softly. "Heh, no human has ever dared to speak to me that way and lived to speak of it," he told her, "Whatever guts you have, you have plenty of. For now, I reserve judgment. We shall see what kind of human you really are."

The two watched as Graz'zt walked away with a flourish of his red cape. He had been oddly generous.

Lara glanced around. How would she survive in a place like this?

O

_Note_**-**Wow, I'm great at cliffhangers. Not to worry, chapter three will be right behind this one and it will feature Lara's challenges with the yautja. I think I'm starting to like Graz'zt. Continue to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Gods and Monsters

**The New World**

Disclaimer:Chapter three is here! And yes, it's going to get even better. I'm keeping with the different format. Remember, these characters are of my own design. Abide by your own creativity. You'll be glad you did, trust me.

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Until lions have their historians, tales of the hunt shall always glorify the hunter."_

_-_African Proverb

_"Deer hunter, waste not your arrow on the hare."_

-Unknown Proverb

**Chapter Three: Gods and Monsters**

_Chinedu Clan Ship_

_Year 2017_

_Somewhere in the far reaches of space._

_(No, not Star Trek)_

Lara wandered the ship for a bit, trying to get the feel of it. She decided they weren't going to let her go free, so it made sense to memorize her prison. She studied a massive drop ship that reflected her image so well and she grinned, making many ridiculous faces and expressions. A yautja happened to be passing by and stopped, staring at her with a weird expression.

After her moment of goofiness, Lara passed a large room where two yautja sparred. She watched them in disbelief. A single yaujta snarled at his combatant, flashing his tusks.

_Bleeding Christ, this is insane ..._

She halted at the sight of Graz'zt and several other Warriors girding themselves for battle. She stared at the Elder curiously. "What's going on?"

"Well, seeing since your little backwater planet is no longer an alternative, we must find a Queen and reap another Hunt from her species." Graz'zt told her.

Lara looked a little engrossed, despite her restlessness about coming in contact with the Bugs again. She could not resists the urge to watch this alien species perform their usual hunting.

"Oh, can I watch?" she asked, a little intrigued.

Graz'zt shrugged and fixed his ceremonial armor into place. It was different from the other's armor. His armor was streaked with gold and tattoos. His helmet was curved and falcon-like; the armor was a symbol of his age and authority.

"Just stay out of our way," Graz'zt told her, "Don't cause trouble, and you won't get killed, because if a drone catches you, you're on your own."

Lara simply nodded with a sly smile. "Hey, I think I can handle it."

O

The planet really had no name.

Well, it did, but it was too long for Lara to pronounce. So she dubbed it as Bug Planet, since she heard they were hunting the Xenomorph. No one argued or even tried to correct her.

Shadow watched as she studied one of his burners, which elicited a growl from his lips.

"Wow, this must be an advanced flamethrower, or something," she said, turning it in her hands for study.

Shadow hissed and took the gun from her hand. "Oh, what a bright little human," he snapped, "If you wish to see your home again, I suggest you stay out of my way."

Lara smirked at him. "Buddy, I've never followed orders to the letter from my own species, what makes you think I'll do it for you?"

Shadow smiled and patted her cheek, not a nice gesture whatsoever. "Because no affiliate of your species would put a Hard Meat infant onto your face while you sleep."

Lara looked uneasy and he gave her cheek a rough slap before joining the others. She rubbed her cheek angrily and glared after him.

"Asshole."

The area was oddly breathable and Lara could watch the males from the ship's opened bay doors. It smelled horrible, possibly because of the musky animal smell of the aliens near her. She coughed a bit, feeling as though she was suffocating. But it could have been worse. A whole lot worse.

"Hey, anyone of you guys smell burning meat, that's only me." Lara muttered.

No one accredited her.

_These guys fight for unpromising causes ... for honor! Honor has killed way too many people in our history. It's never saved anyone. Bloody hell ...  
_

Graz'zt stood in the lead position and tossed his head back, uttering the most feral, the loudest cry Lara had ever heard articulated from any creature. The roar seemed to stir the males into frenzy because they all joined in with roars of their own, so loud that Lara had to cover her ears. She watched as the males all rushed toward a massive hillside.

But it wasn't a hillside.

It was a Hive.

Lara was entranced with it. She had never seen the Xenomorph's in their natural habitat. Her scientist nature caused her to become fascinated with peculiar things that humans had no name for. She could see that there were more drones than the males had anticipated, so much more. Mainly ones guarding the nest.

Lara watched the males chattering amongst each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying, being so far away.

Graz'zt turned to Felex'ja. "There are too many to risk the entire clan," he said, "We need someone to reroute their attention from the Hive."

They nodded, murmuring in agreement.

Graz'zt suddenly looked back in Lara's direction, and then Felex'ja looked back as well. Lara stared at all their masked faces and shrugged. "What?" she asked.

She couldn't see the synchronized grins hiding behind their masks.

O

Lara stood alone in front of the Hive, trembling. She glared back. "You know, you guys are directly outta your fucking minds, you know that!"

The males were lying in wait, watching her. "Stop complaining about it and do as you're told!" Shadow called after her.

Felex'ja elbowed him with annoyance. "Take your own advice, Shadow."

Lara shrugged and crept carefully toward the Hive's entrance. She might as well have considered herself screwed. "They could have at least given me a weapon or something ... " she muttered.

Just as she said that, she noticed a few drones crouched low over a few eggs. They were covering them with a sticky resin that secreted from their mouths. Lara had always found herself mesmerized with the creatures.

Slender, approximately humanoid with a skeletal, biomechanical, insectoid exterior and a long, segmented tail with a massive barb at the end. Like wasps or termites, the Xenomorphs were eusocial, with a solitary productive queen and a caste of barren warriors. She was particularly impressed with the elongated, cylindrical head but lacking perceptible eyes. They possessed no eyes, and yet, hunted prey without any problems, possibly using echolocation, regarding the constant hissing. This started dubbing them as 'The Perfect Weapons'. Internecivus raptus. Beings without remorse, joy, anger, hate. They had nothing, felt nothing, and gave nothing.

Lara shook that away and focused on the task at hand.

_Why am I doing this? Oh, that's right. I'm dead if I don't. Damned if I do, damned if I don't. _

Lara threw her arms in the air and waved them frantically. "Hello, hello, over here! Over here!" she called. Her movements caught the attentions of the drones and they moved toward her. Lara grinned. "Come on, that's it. Come on, that's it, over here!"

She didn't count on warriors creeping out from their holes and snarling at her. Lara choked back a yelp of terror. There were far too many.

"Oh, bollocks." she cursed. She looked back at the males. "Wait till I've gone then get inside."

Graz'zt was highly impressed with her plan. He watched Lara take off into the desert wilderness. "Come on, you dick - faced motherfuckers, let's go! Follow me." she shouted. "Come on, this way, that's it! Come on. This way, follow me. Come on, follow me."

The males watched her vanish behind a few tall hills. They heard her in the distance. "Come and get it. It's a running buffet. All you can eat!"

The Hive reeked of decomposing flesh and carbon dioxide and yet, it did nothing to the yautja. The walls were covered in a crystalline resin secreted and impenetrable. The resin, of course, was not corrosive in any way. The secretion, according to what has been mentioned beforehand, acted like an isolating substance for the Hive, making it deadly hot.

Now that the drones and warriors had gone, the queen was left helpless in her chambers and all they had to do was restrain her as they had done so often.

"Alright, now that we're here, unload the equipment," Graz'zt said, "And keep an eye open. Lara may have lured them away, but there may still be a few drones about."

The yautja went to work unloading wires far greater than human ingenuity could offer and other devices they would use to harness the queen.

"Alright, prepare yourselves," Graz'zt told them.

The other Warriors followed Graz'zt deeper into the Hive. A Warrior known as Guan - Thwei moved up to the Elder's side. He was a Warrior with a near shining brown hide that almost looked like blood, thus earning his name.

"Elder, what do we do about the human?" Guan - Thwei asked, "Certainly she cannot outrun them forever."

Graz'zt smiled behind his mask and shook his head. He could not deny that, for an ooman, Lara had a certain cunning and courage he respected. "She will catch up," he replied, "A human such as herself will not allow the Dark Warrior to seize her so easily."

"Forgive me for asking, but … " Guan - Thwei said, "How do you know?"

A long pause from the Elder. "I just do."

O

There was a low hissing just above them and finally, the queen lunged.

Grinning, drooling teeth snapped at the hunters, inches from their heads. They jumped back out of safe range, watching the queen as she rested beneath a web of sticky resin. Just as they predicted, she stayed put, not releasing her egg sac. She would not risk her unborn children.

"Alright, Warriors, take your positions, just as we planned," Graz'zt told them.

The queen shrieked, swinging her numerous arms through the air, tossing her dusky comb about. Several Warriors went to work holding her great head down and others struggled to restrain her tail and multiple arms. Graz'zt smiled and held up his massive H'sai - de, ready to make the stroke that would sever the queen from her embryo sac.

"Elder, we're ready for you!" Babtunde shouted, holding down the queen's deadly tail as best as he could.

Graz'zt nodded and with angelic grace, he swiftly scaled the resin walls and bound up across the queen's back. With a sharp grunt, he shoved his blade deep into the membrane attaching the sac to the queen. With an ailing snapping sound, the sac came loose and the queen roared, tumbling to the side.

Graz'zt grasped the rope - like reigns and smiled, forcing the queen's head back. He sighed with pleasure.

_Just like the old days ..._

"Alright, let's give this she - devil the nudge!" Shadow said, excitedly, restraining the queen's rear legs.

The queen was guided out of her Hive, hissing and snarling, but moving as the yautja commanded.

Graz'zt looked around and chattered with relief. No drones. No warriors.

And still, no Lara.

Of course, Graz'zt shouldn't have been worried. But ...

The queen took one look at the opened bay doors and a deep growl escaped her lips. It was obvious she was attempting to escape; using any means indispensable. Of course, the yautja did not count on one thing: The children were gone, now the queen could employ any tactic to escape without the fear of harming her children.

Oddly enough, the queen made her way into the ship. She had but one chance ...

As the yautja guided the queen into the nest they made for her, Graz'zt motioned with one claw to the Warriors.

"Make sure she is restrained tightly," he ordered.

Suddenly, Lara appeared behind him. "Hi, Graz'zt."

She had never seen a shocked alien and Graz'zt spun swiftly to her. "Lara!" he gasped, "You ... what are you doing here?"

Lara shrugged with a smile. "I gave 'em the slip," she told him, "Dumb aliens. Wasn't that hard."

Graz'zt squinted at her apprehensively. It was very obvious he didn't believe her. There was more to the Hard Meat than she seemed to misunderstand.

"I did! Honestly!" Lara said, insulted he didn't believe her.

"Somehow, I am not convinced," Graz'zt replied, simply.

"Oh yeah? And why?"

"Because the drones are coming up across the horizon there." he replied, pointing.

Lara turned swiftly and sure enough, the drones were speeding toward the ship in an ominous black cloud. Obviously, they had heard their mother's soundless command and came at her call.

"Oh fuck me ... " Lara griped, with a frustrated whine.

Shadow had the queen in a grip by her massive crown. He stared down at the bug mother, and then up to Lara. A wicked hiss escaped his lips and with a swift cut from his knives, he freed the queen.

The other yautja struggled to hold the bug mother down, but she had been freed by her head and she swung it hard, smashing several Warriors to the cold steel floor.

Graz'zt and Lara whirled as the queen towered over them, free and hungry for blood.

"Oh shit!" Lara cried.

Graz'zt tensed and the queen swung her tail into him, sending him flying into the ship's wall with a sharp grunt. This left Lara alone with the massive queen, teeth drooling and sharp for her flesh. Lara did the only reasonable thing she could think of.

She took off and ran.

O

The queen's massive footsteps shook the earth below Lara's feet as she ran. There was a gorge just up ahead and Lara smiled. She quickly took refuge in the gorge and heaved a sigh of relief. She suddenly looked up and spotted several of the yautja watching her.

"Um, a little help would really be appreciated!" she shouted, angrily.

They did nothing, only watched her.

"You assholes!" Lara shrieked, as the queen spotted her, "You're just gonna let me die, huh?"

The queen roared after her and Lara yelped, fleeing deep into the gorge. She looked up, panting heavily. The yautja were following her above, perhaps wanting to see what she was capable of.

_Oh, let them see. I'll show them just how capable I am!_

She quickly picked up some loose wire and attempted to calculate a plan. She noticed some stones ahead and smiled weakly. Among other things, Lara was an excellent strategist.

Graz'zt watched her with a low chatter in his throat. What was she up to?

The queen wandered about in the gorge, looking around for her lost prey. She tossed her head back with a frustrated shriek. A loud whistled made the queen look back.

Lara stood in the end of the gorge and waved after the bug mother.

"Hi! Here I am!" she called, "Come and get me!"

The queen cocked her head with a hiss of confusion. Why wasn't she running away?

Lara smiled and beckoned with two hands. "Come on! Come and get me!" she called, "I'm right here! I'm helpless! Come on!"

The queen arched her back and hissed, hungrily diving for Lara. She grinned and quickly ducked out of the way, just as the queen lost her footing and fell forward with a horrendously loud smash that nearly threw the yautja off of their feet and they stared down to see what had caused the queen's fall.

A tripwire at the sides of the gorge. Graz'zt was stunned. How had she ... ?

Lara smiled triumphantly and quickly moved to a safe distance and pulled another wire, which tugged a massive boulder down upon the entrance, blocking up the queen inside of the gorge.

"God save the Queen!" she hooted.

The yautja stood, silent and stunned at how a mere human contained a queen on her own. It was impossible and ridiculous. But they said nothing as Lara winced and climbed the gorge to reach them.

"Whoo, now that was one bloody rush, huh!" she said, amazed.

They yautja did not answer, but simply stared at her with their empty masks. They did not react at all to her victory.

Lara panted and rubbed her sweating forehead. "What?" she asked.

O

The queen was restrained tightly by the Warriors. Lara watched with a smile, proud of herself for what she had done. She had captured a full queen ten times her size and won! No human on Earth could boast about that and still be alive.

Graz'zt wouldn't look at her, though. No one would speak. It was strange. She'd done a good thing, had she not?

But the sound of screams broke her from her thoughts. She looked up with a gasp at the sight of a yautja held tightly in the queen's teeth. She shook her head fast, sending glowing green blood flying in all directions. The yautja struggled to contain the beast.

Lara stared down and noticed the rope that had come loose from before. She grabbed it and quickly climbed the queen's massive back.

"Lara! No!" Graz'zt shouted.

"Get down from there!" Felex'ja commanded, "You're going to kill yourself!"

Shadow smiled deviously. "And?"

Lara gritted her teeth and the queen bucked wildly, trying to fling the human from her. Lara held on tight and stared down at the rope. Her eyes snapped wide as realization hit her.

_The rope! It's been ..._

The queen roared viciously and attempted every feat to dislodge Lara from her body. She swung her head forward, making Lara fall against her face. Lara gasped with horror, panting and looking into the black face of this demonic being.

The queen swung her once more and Lara quickly took the rope, working swiftly and slinging it around the crested head of the alien mother, she tied the other end to the wall. Grunting, Lara struggled to make the knot as tight as she could, but ... she wasn't strong enough.

"No, that's rubbish ... " Lara muttered.

Then, she was startled when Felex'ja had appeared right in front of her. He had his mask off and he was regarding her with some odd form of what she considered to be respect. Lara smiled and watched as Felex'ja tied the rope tight.

Lara slid down the queen's tail and glared at the watchers. "Feel free to step in any time!" she snapped.

A yautja she didn't know shrugged. "You did alright by yourself."

Babtunde folded his arms with a smile. He seemed proud of her. "Didn't want to cramp your style."

Graz'zt tsked with a hint of annoyance and made his way to the exit hatch. "Hah, I've eaten things that didn't complain as much ... "

Lara snorted in disbelief and walked off.

O

The queen was subdued and a celebration took place inside the ship. Lara smiled up at Graz'zt as the two stood in the celebration room. She still swelled with pride and knowing she topped the Elder in the bet.

"Told you," she said.

He stared down, confused. "What?"

"I told you I could handle it." Lara was smiling smugly.

Graz'zt just growled softly. "Well ... even though you disobeyed my orders, I cannot ... punish you for such a competent act."

Lara smiled, delighted. "Hmm, I can see why your people like this stuff."

Graz'zt looked a little bored.

"The thrill of the hunt is like an adrenaline rush right through your veins." Lara said, "I actually enjoyed risking my neck out there."

"Well, good for you," Graz'zt murmured, "Now, get something to eat, I have business to attend to."

Lara shrugged with her hands on her hips. "Well don't get your cape in a tiff - - "

She suddenly trailed off and stumbled against Graz'zt with a gasp. The Elder looked startled and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her from him. "Lara? What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Lara winced and looked down at her side. It was cut and blood stained her shirt. A wound she had gotten probably from running through the gorge. It had not hurt and she had not noticed it.

Graz'zt looked a bit startled. He looked back. "Felex'ja, come here!"

Felex'ja poked his head up from the throng of yautja and rushed over. Graz'zt pointed to Lara, who held her gushing side in pain. "See to her at once!"

Felex'ja nodded and helped Lara stand. "Yes, at once, right away."

O

Lara remained confused throughout the time Felex'ja mended her wound. He worked roughly and looked disturbed the entire time.

"This isn't right ... " Felex'ja hissed, "By rights, I'd kill you myself..."

Lara shrugged. "Then why are you helping me?" she asked.

Felex'ja glared sharply at her. "I'm not. I track down and kill your kind without mercy!" he barked. He sighed heavily and tightened the bandage on her small waist. "My only real interest is finding out why Graz'zt wants you so badly."

"That makes two of us," Lara told him, "He's not like the rest of you, and I always hear rumors at how he has gotten soft in his old age."

Felex'ja managed a smile, anger diminished somewhat. "Yes," he replied. "He is the oldest and strongest of us, was once the most feared yautja in the universe. He would have killed any human on sight without hesitation. For the life of me, I do not know why he treats you any different."

Lara frowned slightly and looked up at the sight of Graz'zt playfully tickling a pup with the bottom of his staff.

"We are one, Lara," Felex'ja replied, "All of us. If we break apart ... our clans will shatter ... " Lara winced as Felex'ja finished. "This is really going to hurt." he warned her.

And it did as he tightened the bandage to stop the flow of blood. She swallowed a cry of pain and her eyes stung with agony.

Lara just continued to watch Graz'zt play with the pup. It hid behind his cape and Graz'zt stared upwards with a smile, pretending not to notice the pup behind him. As the pup backed up, unaware of the Elder, Graz'zt poked it with his claw and the tiny infant yelped happily, taking off across the room. It took his helmet and put it on, pretending to be a Warrior.

Afterwards, Lara tried desperately to get some food among all of the males. She growled angrily.

"That's it! Keep pushing and ... " she snapped, grunting with a shove. "Shoving! That's very helpful. Just keep doing it ... "

Lara finally managed to get some food; a bowl of delicious alien stew that almost looked like chili. She sat down and watched a young male, presumably an un - Blooded wolf down his meal.

She grimaced. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

The male snorted and grabbed her bowl, wolfing that one down as well. Lara frowned in angry protest. "Hey, now, stop it, that's mine!" she protested.

The male looked up at her with a low, growling belch. "Yeah well, you should have been quicker ... " he muttered, going back to eat.

Lara grimaced with annoyance and revulsion. "Ugh! Men!"

She went back toward the massive cauldron to get more food and found Shadow hanging out with a few of his friends. He smirked and burned a hot iron into his cheek. His comrades laughed and slapped him on the back.

"You're crazy!" a yautja cried, laughing.

Lara moved to get more food and Shadow gripped her wrist tightly. Lara winced and glared down at him. From the powerful smell on his breath, she could tell he had been drinking.

"Humans eat last!" he hissed.

Lara wrenched from him. "Says who?" she snapped. "You're not the Elder, you don't make the rules!"

The yautja sitting around Shadow snickered at Lara's attempt at bravery.

"Shadow, are you going to let her talk to you like that?" another yautja joked, waving a small claw in Lara's direction.

"She's trying to be a tough little fighter!" the other sneered.

Lara glared at him, hands on her hips. "And just what is wrong with all of that?" she demanded.

The two fell silent, surprised.

Shadow hissed and rose, towering over Lara with a deep growl of menace. His eyes narrowed. "You're a little low on the food chain to be talking to us that way, human," he snapped.

Lara stared him down, daring him to try anything right here. Would he, though?

Shadow gave a brusque snort and brushed aside, allowing her to pass him.

Or so she thought.

She didn't see his foot stick out and she tripped, colliding onto the floor. Laughter suddenly rang out all around her.

"Watch yourself, human!" Shadow sneered, "I thought your species knew how to walk!"

Lara snarled, clenching her teeth with a sort of fury.

Shadow moved toward her, his fists clenched. "I smell your filthy stink, human." he sneered, "Maybe I should be rid of you right here!"

Lara smiled coldly up at him, despite the pain in her side. "What?" she shot back. "Like the way you 'be rid' of the queen on that hunting party today?"

Shadow stared at her, somewhat floored. "What are you talking about?"

Lara narrowed her eyes. "I'm talking about the cut rope!" she spat, "The one _you _cut!"

That stunned the yautja all around. They whispered amongst themselves and then looked at Shadow for an explanation, not able to process his vendetta against Lara or his own clan.

Shadow's face was filled with shocked rage and hate. How did she ... ?

It had the effect she had planned. He dove with his fists, roaring.

Suddenly, before Lara could feel his wicked attack, Shadow was suddenly shoved roughly aside and sent tumbling into several more yautja. Lara looked up at her rescuer in surprise, stunned at how a simple push could send him that far.

A female yautja.

It was obvious that it was.

She hissed menacingly at Shadow, her mandibles flared. Shadow struggled to rise, but became entangled in a mass of yautja legs and arms.

"Do you want to fight me instead?" the female hissed, "I don't think the ooman will be much of a respite for your pride."

Shadow snarled menacingly as the female tensed, waiting for his foolish move to happen.

The other yautja watched as well. They all knew Shadow was strong, hot headed and foolish. But not even he had the nerve to attack a female. They all knew that it would have been very unwise.

The female ignored Shadow and helped Lara stand.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Lara stared up at the massive female in awe. "Um, yes, thank you."

The female yautja had gotten some food for Lara and took her to her quarters.

"I'm Malkia, a Grand Council Member," the female told her, "I came to discuss new rules the Clan Head had announced today and ... I heard a little ruckus going on and ... well ... I didn't expect to find a human."

Lara chuckled sheepishly. "Well, it's a long story," she admitted.

Malkia smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know," she replied, "The word got back to us pretty quick. We are so impressed that a human was able to capture a queen on her own."

Lara smiled weakly. "Um ... yeah ... "

"Not to worry, I protected you because Shadow is a brute, he does not respect anyone but himself. He shows some respect for Graz'zt because he is a Psionic."

"A what?" Lara looked confused.

"A Psionic," Malkia explained, "A Psionic is extremely powerful. Although rare, they possess telepathic abilities that can manipulate their fellow peers."

Lara looked a bit confused still. "Well, why does Shadow hate me?" she asked, "I was told by Felex'ja that your species respects anything that can hunt, or protect itself on its own."

"It's not so much that he hates you ... " Malkia told her, gently, "The males are extremely paranoid at what interferes with their hunt. They're more afraid of you."

Lara smiled sarcastically. "Well, now I feel so much better." she snapped, "Here lies the alien queen at Her Majesty's Pleasure, and I still get the blunt end of the sword."

Malkia laughed softly at her annoyed appearance.

O

Lara watched the queen in the sealed nest, her hand at the glass. She looked like a trapped animal, hissing softly in the darkened room. Lara felt pity for the Xenomorph.

"So sorry about this," she said, knowing her words fell on deaf ears, "Just survival of the fittest, you realize."

The queen hissed at her behind the glass, her multiple arms waving. Lara felt like that queen for the moment. "God ... "

"You believe in God?" a voice behind her said.

Lara turned and saw Graz'zt standing there, arms folded. His armor had been removed and she noticed he had many scars across his body. His muscles were large and still firm, despite his age. For an alien, he was considerably handsome.

Lara blinked that away and sighed. "Well ... I'm not so sure He hears me sometimes."

Graz'zt shook his head and walked up beside her. "I suggest you believe in me, Lara."

Lara laughed sarcastically. "Do I have a choice?" she snapped.

"I am afraid not."

Lara was silent, staring at the queen. Graz'zt tilted his head and glanced down at her. He inhaled deeply before speaking and he sounded interested now.

"Now then, tell me. What did Shadow say to you?"

Lara stared at him. Malkia must have said something to him. That was a little embarrassing.

"Shadow, he tripped you and then hissed at you. What did he say?"

Lara hesitated for a moment. "He said, 'I can smell your filthy stink'."

Graz'zt furrowed his massive brow. "I see. I myself cannot." he replied, "Although not much in the ways of scent, you certainly do not smell horrible."

Lara looked away and said nothing more. She touched her hip a bit, the pain slowly ebbing away.

Graz'zt put a claw on her hand. "Be proud of what you have obtained. Our scars have the power to remind us that the past was real." he told her.

Lara chuckled bitterly. "You're full of shit, Graz'zt."

He made a soft chuckle of amusement. "Coming from a human, remarks like that don't carry much weight." he sneered. He turned. "Oh well, bask in your miseries. You are a young species; you have so much to learn from us." He paused and smiled, turning. "Ahh, I almost forgot ... Shadow has challenged you to a fight."

O

Lara couldn't believe what she had heard.

Fight? One of them!

Lara stood there, stunned and attempting to process this.

"Dear God ... I'm soooo dead ... "

Malkia smiled and picked her up onto her shoulder. "You're not dead yet, so come on," she said, "Don't be such a coward. It's what they want. You back out of this fight and they'll never let you heard the end of it."

Lara groaned and hung there on the yautja's shoulder. The female had a point. "Malkia, do me a favor and stop defending me."

The room was crowded with many yautja and it did very little for the smell.

Lara winced. "Why is it so crowded in here?" she asked. Her nose curled. "Ewwww, and it reeks too. This place sucks."

Malkia placed Lara onto a large platform and Lara looked around frantically.

Shadow was on the other end and cracked his knuckles with a cruel hiss. All they waited for was Graz'zt. The Elder was there, holding up his hand for silence. The room got mightily quiet, except for a few soft chirps and clicks.

"Alright, the human Lara is to do battle against the Warrior Shadow!" he told them all. "This is a simple Claw Match and there is to be no interference from anyone...IS THAT CLEAR?"

"YES!" the yautja bellowed.

Lara said a small prayer in her head, hoping this fight would not end too painfully. She could handle the Bugs, they had no intelligence, no will of their own. But the Hunters ...

Shadow stood in fighting position, ready to rip her throat out.

"I will show them all what a pitiful human beast you really are!" he spat.

His mandibles were flared, eyes burning with a red flame. He wanted to kill her. And for what? Just because of his pathetic pride?

Lara forced her heart to stop racing and she smiled angrily.

"Oh?" she snapped, "And will you also tell them why the queen escaped from the ship?"

Graz'zt turned his eyes in Shadow's direction, not moving his head.

_Really? He caused that?_

Shadow chuckled wickedly. "First and always, I am a Blooded Warrior. So if you're here to test my loyalty, you succeed only in testing my patience."

Lara snorted mockingly If she was going to cross the line, she might as well go the whole full mile. "Really? I thought you'd be used to that by now."

That did it.

Shadow dove at her with a guttural scream of rage and swung his massive fist into her face. The yautja shrieked for blood as they watched Lara tumble roughly to the floor.

Pain burst into Lara's brain like a firecracker. She struggled to rise and a stream of blood gushed from her lips. She staggered to her feet and spat the blood to the side, only to have a fierce kick at her stomach. She went down again and Shadow pressed his foot into her throat, making her gag.

"You think we should go easy on you because you are female?" he hissed, "Do you?"

Lara coughed with pain, clenching her teeth. "No."

"I'm so glad we agree." Shadow sneered. With stunning ferocity, he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her to her feet. Lara gagged against his massive grip and Shadow forced her face into the padded floor.

"You ugly little shit!" Shadow spat. "You've got a face only a breeder could love!"

Lara grinned painfully at the watching aliens, spit and blood gushing from her lips. "Not like you'd know anything about that ... virgin."

Some of the males looked shocked by this.

"She's dead meat now ... " a yautja whispered.

"Think you're so smart, huh?" Shadow hissed, tossing her to the floor like a rag doll, "I warned you that speaking to me that way will get you killed."

Graz'zt watched, amazed as she rose weakly to her feet. Malkia shut her eyes tightly. She knew it would not end well.

"Why's she taking this?" Felex'ja grumbled, "What is she going to gain?"

Graz'zt smiled. "It for her pride," he said, "Even a creature like her has it. She wants to prove that she can take as much a beating as all of us."

Felex'ja didn't understand, but he kept quiet.

Shadow held up the bleeding Lara to them all. "So, you want to see that pretty face torn to pieces?" he spat.

The yautja shifted anxiously. They wanted to see a fight and they got one. Lara licked her bloody teeth and smiled weakly at them. She winked, letting them know she wasn't done. It was just beginning. She would let Shadow believe he was the victor and then ... break him down completely.

Graz'zt looked startled by this gesture.

"I hit you; you stay down where you belong!" Shadow raged, swinging his fist to finish it. Lara smiled and swiftly moved to the side. The force sent Shadow's own strength against him and he lurched to the side, tusks flared and eyes wide in shock. Lara took that chance and sank the heel of her foot right into his ribs. It was enough to send Shadow reeling with a howl of pain.

Lara jumped onto his back and grabbed his arms under hers, forcing them back in a massive choke hold.

"Suck my dick, you son of a bitch!" she spat.

The yautja roared in disbelief, shock, and approval. They would see a good fight. And from the looks of things, Lara had the upper hand.

"How did you ... ?" Shadow cried, coughing in shock and pain.

Lara grinned at him. "My 'animal' people call it acting, crab boy!" she hissed.

Shadow struggled to rise and slammed all of his weight against the wall, trying to dislodge Lara from him. It did no good. She held on tight, breaking his air supply. He gagged in agony.

Graz'zt watched this, watched the look of raw fury on her face, noticed so many days of torment coming out of her.

Shadow's eyes were wide in agony and his breathing grew ragged. He fell to his knees. Lara hissed in his ear. "Live or die?"

Bright green blood flew from Shadow's tusks. "Die!" he spat.

Lara grinned and before she could do anything, Graz'zt approached her swiftly, taking her by the back of the neck. "Lara, that's enough." he said, sternly.

Lara looked up at him, eyes wide and flaring to kill the yautja who had tormented her, but from Graz'zt request, she knew she had to let him go.

And so she did.

Shadow simply lay there, holding his throat and listening to the many taunts and jeers he would endure until someone was generous enough to kill him.

O

Lara sat in her room while Malkia bandaged her lip and abdomen. She seemed very proud of the human. Lara had been cheered on by many others on her way to her room.

"Hmm, he opened up your wound ... " Malkia murmured.

Graz'zt smiled at Lara. "You did well ... you are a little kwei ... " he told her, "An ooman who thinks and fights honorably is a rare find these days."

Lara smiled painfully, touching up her lip. "Is it okay if I just rest?"

"Of course," Graz'zt replied, with a soft chuckle, "I forgot how easily ooman could falter, but you did so much in one day. I can safely say that you have gained my respect, but you do realize that this is just the beginning of what is to come."

Lara beamed with pride and Graz'zt walked from the room, only to find Felex'ja there.

"Elder, the human ... she will slowly break ... " Felex'ja told him.

Graz'zt slowly shut the door behind him so Lara could not hear. But she could. She cocked her head, listening as Malkia worked.

The two were arguing slightly and Graz'zt was finishing with a smile.

"My mother certainly told me, it is important, she always used to say, always to try new things," Graz'zt replied, "Perhaps this tiny animal may be the key to a new clan order."

Felex'ja watched the Elder walk away and called after him. "But what about the clan laws? You know it's forbidden!"

Graz'zt just continued to walk, saying no more.

Lara stared down and shut her eyes.

_I remember how "different" became dangerous. I still don't understand it completely all that much ... why they hate us so much ..._

Graz'zt sat down in his bed with a tired sigh. He turned to gaze out into the blackness of space. A faint purr escaped his mandible lips and he touched a single claw to the window.

"Hmm, yes ... a new way of thinking ... a change does seem like a good idea ... "

O

_Note_-The rewrites continue. I hope you will continue to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: My Hunter

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: **Chapter four is here! And yes, it's going to get even better. I'm keeping with the different format. Remember, these characters are of my own design. Abide by your own creativity. You'll be glad you did, trust me.

_"...I wanna live...I wanna love..."_

_-Marilyn Manson_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Until lions have their historians, tales of the hunt shall always glorify the hunter."_

_-_African Proverb

_"Deer hunter, waste not your arrow on the hare."_

-Unknown Proverb

**Chapter Four: My Hunter**

_Chinedu Clan Ship_

_Year 2017_

_Somewhere closer to earth's galaxy, toward the Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

Lara was training under the guidance of Felex'ja and it was a lot harder than she anticipated. Of course, every human had her bad day and Lara tended to have them very often. She had potential, the yautja knew, just not the prerogative.

"Damn!" Lara cursed, staring down at the wrist blades. "I can get this stupid move right!"

Felex'ja tsked and shook his great head. "Focus, Lara," he told her, "Anger will not get you very far. You saw how far it got Shadow."

Lara sighed and nodded. She could not argue against that. "Yeah, I know ... I got it Morpheus." she said, "But still ... it's so hard."

Shadow sat alone in a corner, brooding his fury. He kept a murderous gaze trained on Lara as she worked. Two older yautja, K'jack and H'laf watched him carefully.

"What do you get from him? Anything?" H'laf asked him friend.

K'jack nodded, rubbing his bearded chin. "It's more like a muddy tar pool than an aura itself. It's like mud and molasses. Swirls of red paint." he replied, in his rusty aged voice.

H'laf looked concerned. "Does that mean what I think it does?" he said.

K'jack nodded, his old eyes filled with pain. "A very negative life force."

"Red means violence."

"Yes, he's got a violent streak. Swirled together, it means rage and chaos."

Lara wiped the sweat from her brow. "Whoo, can we take a breather?"

Felex'ja clicked with annoyance, raising an eye ridge. "You just took a 'breather' five minutes ago." he snapped.

Lara smiled and removed the armor they had given her. "Yeah, well, this is my lunch breather," she told him, "I'm famished."

"You will never make a good Warrior if you meticulously justify your ... " Felex'ja began.

Lara smirked slyly and took off the device in her ear, cutting Felex'ja off completely. He snarled angrily at her as she fixed it back into place. Felex'ja never enjoyed it when she just tuned him out that way.

Suddenly, something flew through the air.

"LARAAAAAA!"

"Oh, hi there T'jauk - AHHH!" Lara was knocked to the floor and giggled as she was sniffled and bit in every way possible.

T'jauke grinned down at her. "Lara! Are you glad to see me? Huh?"

Lara winced. "I'd be even happier if I can get up." she said, laughing.

"T'jauke, get off of her, you little devil." Graz'zt said, walking into the room. T'jauke grinned and hopped of Lara, bounding out of the room, with a little push from Graz'zt. "To your mother, go."

Lara grinned painfully. "Thanks, that kid sure has taken a fancy to me."

Graz'zt offered a hand to help her up. "Heh, yes, I've noticed."

Shadow got up quickly and walked away with a growl deep in his throat. He could not take any more of this disgusting display any further. The three watched him go.

"Is Shadow angry at me still?" Lara asked.

Graz'zt chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, he'll be fine," he said, "Don't worry; he's just a little scathed from your victory yesterday."

Lara stared at the open door with a frown. "I ... I didn't really plan on starting trouble."

Graz'zt smiled and placed his staff against the wall. "Trouble is something we know very well," he replied, "Get used to it."

Lara still did not look very sure.

Malkia watched Shadow turn to a dark corner.

"We have been shamed as a species, female," Shadow snarled, "That human ... the very one the entire clan has been buzzing about ... Graz'zt's new pet ... I want her dead."

Malkia tsked and shook her head. "Shadow, she is just an ooman; she could do no harm to anyone."

"All the greater the insult." Shadow spat.

Malkia sighed heavily and walked away.

It was late and Lara found Shadow sitting alone in his den. She approached him carefully.

"Shadow...um...I know it was hard to hear all of those jeers from the others, but it's not worth getting so bent out of shape." she said.

No response.

Lara smiled faintly, trying to be polite. After all, her human nature suggested that apologizing and meeting someone half way was a universal gesture among all species. How wrong she was.

"Come on, the Elder is going to lead a Hunt, you should come. You are on the hunting party, after all."

A deep, menacing growl signaled Shadow's wrath. He glared at her, his small eyes flaring. "You put these ideas into his head ... !" he snarled, rising, "You two - faced traitorous wret - "

And with that, he dove at her.

Shadow viciously smashed Lara in her guts and even ripped his tusks into her throat. Lara screamed in agony, blood flying from the wound in her throat.

"Get off me, you fucker!" she raged, kicking him in his sides.

Then, Graz'zt and two other Warriors rushed in.

"Get down!" Graz'zt shouted, "Down, Shadow! Lara!"

The Warriors moved over to Shadow, pulling him from Lara. Malkia stepped in and grabbed Shadow by his throat, forcefully pinning him down.

Dark days came shortly afterward.

O

Shadow had been placed in solitary and chained down tight to the walls. He was quiet.

Graz'zt watched him. "Felex'ja, do you know what did this?"

"Might be hormones," Felex'ja replied, "He has never been mated before, he could be frustrated."

Malkia shrugged. "What about Graz'zt theory, Shadow being jealous of Lara?"

"Well, that could be a possibility, but, I don't really know." Felex'ja said, putting another dose of tranquilizer in Shadow's throat.

"How is Lara, anyway?" Graz'zt asked.

"Well, she's wounded pretty badly, but she'll be fine," Felex'ja replied, "A little shook up, to say the least."

Graz'zt nodded. "I'll see to her, then."

Lara was alone in her room, touching her bandaged throat. She looked up at the sight of Graz'zt walking in.

"Ah, hello," he said, "Are you alright?"

Lara smiled weakly. "Yes, thanks to you."

Graz'zt sat down next to her. "Oh, I merely played my part," he replied, "That Shadow has always been untamed."

Lara was quiet, touching her cut. She felt a bit shaken and took this time to ponder her future. Whether it be with these guys or back home on her home planet. One she missed terribly.

"You know ... I miss my home ... " she said, softly.

Graz'zt looked down at her. "I know. But it's not where you are, Lara. It's who you're with."

Lara smiled faintly. "Thanks."

Graz'zt clicked softly, and then leaned over and brushed his lower tusks gently against the bandaged mark, making Lara jump slightly. It was an almost - erotic gesture. She felt a hot flash rip through her. She stared at him, wide eyed.

"What was that for?" she asked, shuddering in her words.

"It's like I told you ... " Graz'zt said, with a soft purr in his voice, "Our scars remind us the past was real."

Lara simply stared at him, amazed that a creature of his species could ... in fact ... show compassion. If that's what it was.

"Graz'zt, um ... can I ask you something?"

A pause, but the answer was soft. "Of course."

"May I return to earth?" Lara asked, "I have to see my home ... just for a moment."

Graz'zt moved from her and heaved a sigh. One of frustration.

"Lara ... "

"Please?" she begged, "It would mean so much to me, I just want to return, say goodbye to my family, and retrieve my lost files at the Weyland - Yutani base where you found me. Perhaps that may be of some use to you."

Graz'zt could tell she was making excuses, anything that would goad him to take her back. He growled lowly.

"I normally do not condone begging but ... " he began.

Lara smiled. "Maybe I can get the formula for the gas I used on the Bugs?" she offered.

O

Lara was preparing for transport. She passed by Shadow's holding cell and paused. He was looking at her with a rather odd sort of smile. "Oh, do forgive me for hurting you, Lara," he said, "I got a bit carried away. It's a yautja thing."

Lara smiled weakly, not really sure she could handle the idea that Shadow was...apologizing. And when she thought about it, none of their species apologized.

Shadow smiled widely. "Oh, feeling good about seeing you home planet, are you?"

"Yeah." Lara looked around, feeling oddly uncomfortable.

Shadow chuckled softly. "Hm, well, I probably shouldn't say this, but I'm not so sure you realize that the others are laughing behind your back for this Warrior business."

Lara looked startled. "Why would they laugh?" she asked.

Shadow shrugged, tugging on his shackles. "Well, they say you've forgotten that you are merely an ooman," he murmured. "Isn't that silly? They even say that you don't know what your species are for."

Lara shrugged. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Shadow smiled and feigned nonchalance. "The fact is, ooman don't have a purpose, just like the Hard Meat."

"But, I don't - " Lara began.

"Alright, for your sake, I'll be blunt," Shadow told her, "The fact is that some animals who don't seem to have a purpose, do. The un - Blooded have to hunt and earn status, do they not?"

Lara nodded.

"And how do you think they do?" Shadow inquired.

"Um..." Lara began, not entirely sure.

"Well, I am sure you are familiar with how the Hard Meat propagates ... " Shadow said.

Lara understood and her eyes went wide. "B ... but ... I am a Warrior!" she insisted, "Not a good one, mind you, but I still am!"

Shadow chuckled softly. "Graz'zt is just playing a little game with you," he told her, smiling, "Believe me, sooner or later, every ooman dies, it's just the way the universe works."

He noticed Lara's horrified expression and grinned widely, almost triumphantly at that. "Oh! I haven't upset you, have I?"

O

Lara was quiet when she and Graz'zt boarded the transport ship.

"Lara, why are you so quiet?" Graz'zt asked, "A few moments ago, you couldn't stop talking."

Lara was quiet for a few moments more, and then she finally spoke.

"Are humans just cattle?" she asked.

Graz'zt looked shocked, his eyes wide. "Where did you hear that?" he demanded.

"Shadow told me," Lara said, "Humans have no purpose but to breed the Hard Meat. Is it true?"

Graz'zt was silent, gazing into the deep void of space. He sighed heavily, knowing that this question would come up eventually. "It is true, Lara. For many humans, it's true."

"So ... is that all we're good for?" Lara asked, quietly.

"Yes ... "

Lara moved to the back of the ship, into the dark. There was a sad smile in her voice. "It's all right, I understand ... "

The trip to Earth would not be a very long one, but Graz'zt decided to try something in the meantime. He set his ship onto autopilot and moved to the back where Lara was.

She had fallen asleep in a small bed nearest the console. Graz'zt watched her and touched a single claw to her bangs. He sighed heavily.

"Her memories ... so chaotic ... " he mused, "Filled with ... years of pain ... "

Graz'zt could see into her mind, could see the swirling grey colors of her emotions. And among the grey, he saw red, mixing horrifically with it. His brows knotted as he felt the agony behind the emotions.

Lara's breathing started to change and her head moved. Graz'zt hesitated for a moment, but Lara settled and her breathing returned to normal.

"Spirited ... like your parents ... " Graz'zt sighed, his eyes filled with pain. He petted her hair gently with his claws and then returned to the controls.

_London_

_10:40 P.M._

Graz'zt settled the cloaked ship deep into a city park. He looked back at the sight of Lara waking. She was taking a drink of _C'ntlip_. Obviously, her taste buds had gotten used to the strength of the drink.

"Ready to go?" Graz'zt asked.

"Yeah," Lara told him. She started for the door, but paused at the sight of him following. She raised a brow. "Um, what is it you think you're doing?"

"I am going with you, Lara," Graz'zt said, "Not to worry, I will stay hidden."

He typed a few keys on his wrist computer and suddenly vanished. Lara raised a brow. "Well, I guess it'll be okay."

The two walked down the dark street.

"This is crazy," Lara muttered, "What if you get caught and ... " She trailed off and glanced around. "Where are you, anyway?" She felt something and sighed with annoyance. "Oh ... yeah ... "

Meanwhile, back onto the ship, a horrid fight had taken place inside the prison cells. Many yautja lay, wounded and groaning. A form walked away, shadowed in the darkness. It passed to a transport vessel and climbed aboard. With a roar, the vessel made its way to Earth ...

Lara walked down the darkened street, speaking silently to Graz'zt, even though she could not see him wherever he was.

" ... After I graduated and joined the army for a few years, my parents were very proud." Lara said, smiling.

"Where is your family now?" Graz'zt asked, pretending not to know.

Lara hesitated. "They're dead ... " she said, softly. She shut her eyes and visualized her past, seeing her bloody family's corpses lying on the cold floor of her home. "Something was in our home ... tearing the dog to pieces. I couldn't have saved my mother if I tried. Or my father. Their screams woke me. My father died outside, trying to fend it off."

"Oh ... I see ... " Graz'zt murmured, feeling uncomfortable.

Lara smiled sadly. "But I've improved from feeling sorry for myself and I will do whatever it takes to prove that to anyone."

A soft chuckle from beside her. "I believe you will."

Lara and Graz'zt stepped into a phone booth and Lara fidgeted in her pockets. She frowned and looked up at him. He had reappeared for some reason.

"Shit, got a quarter?" she asked.

Not even answering, Graz'zt leaned forward and smashed the phone with the flat end of his palm. A mass of quarters suddenly rained down from the destroyed lock and onto the floor. He picked one up and offered it to her. She smiled painfully.

"Well, that works too." she said, putting the quarter into the slot. Graz'zt watched her dial a number and she held the receiver to her ear. On the other line, someone picked up and spoke in her foster father's voice.

"Lara, is that you?"

Lara smiled. "Yeah, it's me, Bill," she told him, "Don't worry, I'm alright."

"You sure?" the voice asked, "You've been gone so long. Why don't you come home? I'm making dinner."

Lara furrowed her brows and looked back at Graz'zt, covering the receiver and whispering. "Something's wrong," she told him, "Bill never makes dinner, and he's never this nice ... "

Graz'zt took the phone from her and held it to his own ear. He spoke in a perfect imitation of Lara's voice.

"Bill, I'm not so sure I want to come home right now ... " he spoke, looking at an impressed Lara as he did. He covered the phone and looked at her, speaking normally. "What's your foster mother's name?"

"Kala?" Lara said.

Graz'zt smiled and nodded. He returned to the phone. "Bill, is Lisa back yet?"

"No, dear, she isn't." the voice replied, "Where are you?"

Graz'zt hung the phone up and turned to her. "I knew this would happen." he told her, "Shadow must have killed your foster family. He got here before we did somehow."

Lara's eyes went wide in sheer horror. "What?" she cried. She turned swiftly. "I have to help them!"

Graz'zt grabbed her, trying to get her to stop. "Lara, it's too late now!" he said, "They're already dead!"

"No!" Lara wailed, kicking and thrashing. "Let me go!"

Graz'zt did not understand her emotions at the moment. How could she feel remorse for someone who did not even share her blood? He struggled to pick her up. "Lara, you mustn't!"

Lara was at tears. "Stop it!" she screamed, "Let me go!"

Graz'zt tsked and forced her to look at him. "Look at me, Lara!" he said, "You can avenge them, I swear it! But now is not the time!"

Lara sobbed bitterly and tried to look away, but Graz'zt forced her to look at him once more. "You can ... You can avenge them, but not now. I will see that you get your revenge, but there are things we must do."

Lara finally stopped crying long enough to smile and nod. He was right about that. Shadow was going to get his just desserts. She would be the one to see to that. "Alright, I understand."

Graz'zt nodded and quickly cloaked himself. "I will follow you to the ship," he told her.

Lara walked into the smoking, dregs of the alleyways. She glanced about carefully and noticed several eyes staring at her.

All of them seemed to be disgusting hobos.

_Hmm, these men look as though they haven't smelled a woman in years ..._

Her eyes slightly widened as several men moved behind her, brandishing knives.

Lara's pace quickened and their pace changed as well. Lara broke into a run and the men giggled and pursued her.

There was a dead end and Lara cursed to herself. "Oh bollocks ... "

Lara turned and faced the drooling, giggling men. "What do you say, lads?" the leader crooned, "How many positions can she bend?"

Lara faced them angrily, not the least bit afraid. "Is tormenting and raping young woman how filth like you get off?" she hissed, "You can't get it up unless you hear a woman scream?"

That did it.

The leader clenched his fists tightly and punched her hard in her face, enough to send her reeling.

_Every time I turn around, some bloke hits me in the face..._

Suddenly, the sound of a furious leonine roar made them men slowly halt from their task with uneasiness. They slowly turned and Graz'zt stood there, uncloaked and blades out. Lara had almost forgotten about him.

"Check out this fucking bastard!" one of the men joked. He approached Graz'zt and Lara smiled painfully.

"Um, that that won't be too smart, buddy." she warned.

The man ignored her and grinned up at Graz'zt, shoving him. "What you gonna do with this toothpicks, ass wipe?" he taunted, "Huh? What ... are ... you ... gonna ... "

Graz'zt suddenly swung both his sets of blades and sliced the man's head clean off his shoulders. Lara winced and shut her eyes, looking away.

The leader's eyes snapped wide in shock. "Son of a bitch." he gasped.

Graz'zt poked him in his chest gently and the corpse fell with a sick thump.

The other two men gasped in shock. One of them rushed Graz'zt and swung his fists. Graz'zt blocked easily with his own and smashed his fist right into the man's, snapping bone and meat. Blood gushed and flicks of it hit Graz'zt on his helmet. He bellowed and grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt, tossing him into a stone wall with all of his might. Lara flinched at the sound of bone splitting.

Graz'zt turned swiftly to another man rushing him. He grunted sharply as the assailant plunged a knife deep into his side. Lara gasped with horror and started to go forward, but she froze, recalling something Felex'ja had once told her:

_"To deny a yautja an honorable death is a great dishonor to him."_

And so Lara stayed back, not wishing to dishonor Graz'zt.

Graz'zt grabbed the man by his arms and sent him sailing into the air, right over Lara's head. His face cracked into the stone, splitting bone and killing him instantly.

Graz'zt turned to the leader, who released Lara and swung his fist at the massive creature. Graz'zt snarled and smacked him hard, grabbing his throat and lifting him against the brick walls.

"Jesus Christ! Mercy!" the leader wailed.

Graz'zt hissed with disgust at the sight of him in a submissive posture. This man was Leader, but behaved as a mere little pup of his race. Such a disappointment. Slowly, the Elder removed his mask to face this human with his own eyes.

The leader's eyes grew wide in horror. "Monster!" he screamed, "Oh God, you're a goddamn monster!"  
Graz'zt eyes narrowed and a deep snarl escaped his mandible lips.

"So, that's all humanity has to offer?" he snarled, "Pathetic!"

Lara had never seen Graz'zt this angry. His voice was different, almost demonic.

Graz'zt raised his blades and sank them deep into the human's soft belly, spraying hot wet blood all over his armor. Graz'zt gave a wicked, hungry hiss and plunged the knives in again and again, wanting more blood, wanting more carnage. Lara watched him with a horrified look on her face, watched the pure carnal delight in his eyes.

Lara suddenly rushed over and did probably the dumbest thing she could have done to a yautja.

She grabbed his arm.

"Graz'zt stop!" she cried, "You can stop, he's dead!"

Graz'zt spun swiftly to her, snarling. He regained his composure and sighed heavily, looking down at his dripping blades. He regarded her, his mandibles clicking nervously.

_This is our way; she should have been prepared for it ..._

They returned to the ship.

Graz'zt sat onto the small bed and winced as he yanked the ooman knife out of him. Bright green blood stained his mesh suit.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lara asked.

"It is a flesh wound," Graz'zt replied, "But there is a medicomp by the controls there."

Lara looked around. "Right here?"

"Yes - no, I need it, bring it to me."

Lara did as he said, taking the massive case and placing it next to him. She sat back and watched as he worked with the odd tools. He took out a small syringe-looking device and clenched his teeth, injecting the substance into his side.

"What are you doing?" Lara asked.

"Be quiet." Graz'zt said, rather gruffly.

Lara instantly shut up, surprised by the gruffness in his tone.

Graz'zt felt a hiss of pain escape him and he finally, relaxed.

"That looks like it hurts." Lara said, uneasily.

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well." Graz'zt murmured, placing the tools aside.

_Weyland - Yutani_

_Minor Bioweapons Division_

The Weyland - Yutani base still seemed deserted. There were no signs of life to be seen in the facility. The only difference was the resin covering the walls and towers. It seemed that the Xenomorph had take the building for their own.

"Oh good lord ... " Lara gasped, "The Bugs are ... "

The two looked out and spotted a few drones sleeping around the base.

"Hmm, do you think we can still get in there?" Lara asked.

"Without a doubt," Graz'zt replied. He struggled and gave Lara a slight push. "Can you move your buttocks off me?"

Lara tsked with annoyance. "Why should you be comfortable?" she snapped. "You got your mask off, your armor reeks of bad blood and your breath, is absolutely foul!"

Graz'zt rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you expect, with ooman blood rotting between my molars?" he snapped. He coughed slightly. "Oh, my mouth is so dry ... "

An odd rough rumble started deep in his throat and Lara's eyes went wide when she realized what he was going to do. "No, no! Stop! St - !"

Graz'zt cleared his throat, and a gob of mucous hit Lara in the face. She grimaced with disgust and he smiled. "Sorry about that."

The resin halls were oddly quiet without a single trace of life.

Lara stared down and noticed several Xenomorph eggs cocooned about, and that worried her.

"This cannot be!" Graz'zt exclaimed for her.

Lara nodded. "Yes, another queen," she said, "I don't understand ... we have the queen on board the ship, there can be only one queen."

"Then we have a problem ... " Graz'zt murmured.

The two wasted not a single second as they raced deeper into the building. Graz'zt suddenly halted and Lara turned to him. "What ... ?"

Graz'zt whirled and clamped a hand across her mouth. He put a finger up to his mask. "Shhh."

She got the message and nodded.

Suddenly, several drones charged down at the two from above, hissing and shrieking.

Graz'zt roughly pushed Lara aside and aimed his plasma caster up at the creatures. Lara watched, amazed as they exploded, one by one. Acid blood showered down upon them and some struck Graz'zt onto his chest. He kicked the Hard Meat corpse aside with a hideous piercing scream, clawing at his seared chest.

The remaining two Bugs quickly fled, not in fear, but perhaps to warn the queen.

Graz'zt hissed in pain and turned to Lara. "They're gone."

Lara rose and looked at him curiously. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Graz'zt said, gruffly.

Lara found the lab where her notes remained. She smiled triumphantly and picked them up, placing them into a briefcase.

"Alright, I got 'em," she said. "Let's go."

Graz'zt looked down and noticed a photograph on Lara's desk. He picked it up and studied it for a long time. Lara was with both of her parents and her brother presumably. Graz'zt knew it was customary for humans to keep pictures of their family if they were far away, or perhaps to cherish them. He didn't understand the point, but shrugged it off and placed the photo down.

Lara stared out of the door cautiously. "I don't see any of the aliens."

Graz'zt gave a soft snort. "Don't say that." he said, annoyed.

Lara shrugged back at him. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's ridiculous."

Lara nodded and rolled her eyes. "All right, I won't then." she said. She peered around carefully. "Can't see any. Maybe it's not as bad as all that." Her brows rose. "Oh! No, there they are." She noticed that several drones moved about out into the hall.

Graz'zt nodded to Lara. "Okay, we will split up and draw attention from the drones," he told her, "I'll - "

The sound of thumping stopped him and he and Lara slowly turned to the door, wary looks on their faces. The door thumped heavily and suddenly, a massive black head smashed into it, sending it flying off of its hinges.

Queen.

"Oh fuck me!" Lara cried.

The queen roared, her massive crest swinging and smashing sides of the building. She turned to Graz'zt and thumped toward him. Lara was pushed to the side and Graz'zt grasped the queen's massive jaws, just before they could drop down onto him. He snarled with exertion and looked over at Lara.

"Lara! Run away! Now!" he shouted.

Lara quickly fled and raced down the resin halls. The sound of Graz'zt's roar of pain made her squeeze her eyes tightly. She gave a cry and looked back at the sounds of the Bugs. Seven of them pursued her, galloping madly across the walls and floors. Lara decided to make a stand. She turned, just as a Bug leapt into a pounce, ready to land on her with its claws and teeth. Lara swiftly grabbed a piece of pipe and sent it smashing down onto the creature's head, splitting it in two.

The remaining aliens stared down at the corpse of their fallen brother, and then snarled at Lara.

Lara did not have a single weapon, except for her pipe, but she still recalled her training and managed to defend herself quite well. One dove at her and she jumped up, and the Bug crashed into another with so much force, it split both of their skulls in two. Four Bugs remained and one bit down onto the pipe, breaking half of it.

Lara stared down at the shattered pipe in horror, and then to the Bug, chomping on the metal as if it were nothing. Lara gave a cry of shock and backed up. The four Bugs advanced slowly at her, snarling and hissing triumphantly, figuring they had the human now.

Another one jumped at her, grabbing the corners of her coat and dragging her to the ground. Lara screamed in terror and tried to punch the creature in its face. It only succeeded in annoying the Bug. Lara looked up in time to see; presumably the Alpha Bug crouched low. Just as it jumped up, it was caught in midair and Lara looked up in surprise.

Graz'zt held the Bug in his massive grip and roared at the top of his lungs in the creature's face. He flung the Bug aside and crouched low, mandibles flared and back arched. The four Bugs dove at Graz'zt with shrieks, slamming into him. Lara watched with horror as he was attacked and slashed by their claws and teeth. Graz'zt roared and flung one of the Bugs into the wall, splitting its skull like a cooked lobster.

The other three were flung aside and Graz'zt leveled his plasma caster and launched a massive blast big enough to cause all three to blow up in a spray of caustic blood and guts. Lara gasped in shock and stared down at Graz'zt as he collapsed. "Graz'zt!"

Graz'zt gruffly snorted in pain, bright green blood gushing from his wounds and mandibles.

"Lara ... the queen ... she's still ... " he groaned.

Lara got the idea when she heard the queen's scream around the corner. "Come on ... COME ON!" she cried, helping Graz'zt to his feet.

The two fled the massive building, rushing toward the ship. Lara helped Graz'zt into a sitting position and rushed to the controls of the ship.

"Fuck, how to you start this thing?" she cried.

"The ... keypad on your left ... " Graz'zt hissed, clutching his gushing stomach. "Type in ... the red ... then the blue ... and the red again, and then ... hit the large red button."

Lara did exactly as he said, and the ship gunned to life. She smiled, exhilarated and relieved. Just as she felt the ship lift, it suddenly jolted and she gasped, tumbling to the cold floor.

"What was that?" she cried.

Graz'zt gritted his teeth and chuckled weakly. "Heh ... it's her."

Lara moaned. "Shit, we're so dead ... " she moaned.

Sure enough, the queen was clutching the edge of the ship, roaring. Lara grunted sharply and rushed to the back, picking up a massive plasma cannon. Graz'zt knotted his brows as he watched her. Lara moved to the door and it shushed open, revealing the drooling mouth of the queen. Lara snarled and leveled the gun into the queen's mouth.

"Eat this, BITCH!" she shouted.

She pulled the massive trigger and the queen's head exploded in a mass of guts and blood. Lara quickly shut the door to shield herself from the blood. The ship was released and it sped off into space.

_Chinedu Clan ship_

Upon returning to the Chinedu clan ship, Graz'zt and Lara were tended to by two yautja Arbitrators.

"Graz'zt, we have seized Shadow upon passing the clan ship," one of them said, "We have awaited your return to decide proper punishment."

Graz'zt nodded, a look of annoyance on his face. "Yes, I will handle this."

Graz'zt approached Shadow with Lara behind him. He stared at the yautja for a moment, and finally, smacked him hard across his face. Shadow reeled slightly and the force was enough to shatter one of his mandibles.

"This is completely unacceptable! You go against my orders and flee the ship ... attack your own for that matter ... and what's worse, you risk your neck just to butcher Lara's foster family?"

Shadow snarled in protest. "So now it's 'Lara'!" he spat. "Would you just hear me out? It's beyond me why you're so obsessed over this ridiculous little ooman pet of yours."

Graz'zt snarled right back and Lara was afraid of a fight starting at her behalf. She kept quiet and stayed out of it.

"Centuries ago, you wouldn't have been a bit interested in an ooman ... Lara or otherwise!"

Graz'zt glared at him.

Shadow smirked nastily. "Wait a minute. You're infatuated with her, aren't you?"

Graz'zt looked shocked and sick with rage. "Now, that's ridiculous!" he snapped.

"Is it?" Shadow asked.

Graz'zt motioned for two of the yautja at the door to leave. "Leave us!"

They bowed and left the room and as soon as they did, Shadow turned to Graz'zt. "I am so sorry it came to this."

Graz'zt gave him a push against the wall. "No, you're not. Not yet." he hissed, with menace.

Shadow winced against Graz'zt's grip.

"I don't understand it. You were my brother. Since we were pups. I always looked after you. You had a piece of everything I had."

Shadow snarled at him. "I didn't want a piece of yours, I wanted my own."

Graz'zt rolled his eyes angrily, uttering a 'Lara' line next. "And that means to hell with everyone else?" he snapped, giving Shadow a swift crack across his face.

Shadow spat out more blood and glared at him. "Think about it. You would have done the same thing if you were me." he said.

Graz'zt shook his head. "No brother. I wouldn't have." he snapped, "But as you can see, no deed goes unpunished. Now the question is, if the good suffer the excess of the bad, what do we have saved up for the bad? You are about to find out."

Lara watched with worry and Shadow's eyes landed on the woman. He grinned toothily and turned to Graz'zt, one last trick up his sleeve. "Oh my, you haven't told her, have you?"

Lara frowned, confused. "What's he mean?" he asked, looking at Graz'zt for an explanation.

Graz'zt stared at her, an odd look crossing his face. One of uneasiness.

Shadow pushed Graz'zt aside and grinned at her, circling her like a cruel vulture. "He's been lying to you the whole time," he said, "In his younger years; he managed to main your family in one day, a record time for our species."

Lara's eyes went wide in horror and she turned to Graz'zt. He shut his eyes tightly. "Forgive me, my child." he said, softly.

"Oh, like you have a right to say that!" Shadow sneered. He turned to Lara. "And your whole life, your family worked on the insects and in that time they died, you thought it was the Hard Meat, didn't you? But it was Graz'zt who dispatched each one of those you cared about!"

Lara was almost at tears. She looked at Graz'zt. "It wasn't the Bugs ... It was you." she gasped.

"Yes ... " Graz'zt said, quietly.

Lara shook her head, anguish and fury in her eyes. "How could you bear my trust ... knowing that you'd killed my family?"

Graz'zt was silent, knowing any human was irrational when they felt loss. "Yes. I have taken from you ... " he said, softly. "But I have given so much more in return. More than any member of my species could ever offer a human."

Lara felt nothing but hate right now. "I was a little girl!" she raged. "I believed something that wasn't true my life! I was afraid and alone! No one believed me!"

Graz'zt looked away, silent and his throat tightening. "I know you may never forgive me ... but nor will you understand how and why I did it!"

Lara snarled at him. "You're sick! You're evil!" she raged.

Graz'zt reached out to her. "Lara, doing what we do by instinct, that is evil?" he asked.

"You kill humans for sport!" Lara spat, "Tell me, when we're all dead, what will you do for fun then?"

Graz'zt snarled. "Shut up!" he shot back.

Shadow was enjoying this. It was having the effect he had planned.

"YOU had your choice, Lara!" Graz'zt barked, "And you made it!"

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" Lara screamed.

Graz'zt looked stunned for a moment. And then, he pointed a cold finger at her. "That's it!" he barked, "See, a human's natural reaction is to hate something they do not understand! That is why I never told you! I knew! I saw them in your mind! But you humans are so incomprehensible! You hate to see the truth!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!" Lara raged, tightening her hands into fists.

Graz'zt tsked and shook his head. "I tire of debating with you, human." he growled, "Because I can see how pointless it really is. I SAVED you ... twice! I risked my hide for you! Tell me, how do you feel, then? Do you think I am some savage animal because I killed those of your species?" His voice started to rise as he spoke, filled with fury. He got up into her face now, mandibles flaring. "Am I some disgusting animal just thirsty for blood, is that it? Is that how you see me?"

Lara's eyes went wide at the ferocity of his voice. He was practically screaming in her face. She cringed just the slightest. "N ... no, I've never thought of you as a monster!" she protested, "Never, I have never judged you for who you are and I have never thought any less about you!"

"What about now?" Graz'zt wanted to know. "Explain it to me, Lara, because I don't understand!" He wanted to know where her loyalty stood.

"I ... I don't know ... !" Lara cried, glaring at him. "It takes time!"

Graz'zt slammed a hand against the wall, beside her ear, just enough to make her flinch from him. He noticed the pain and despair in her eyes and he softened just the slightest. He gave her a push, his voice low and almost gentle.

"I'll speak to you later ... " he hissed, "Leave us ... "

Lara gave him a fierce glare, tears in her eyes, just before she fled the room.

Graz'zt turned darkly to Shadow. "And now ... I'll deal with you."

O

Shadow stood on the desolate planet, stripped of most of his weapons.

"I banish you to exile as a Bad Blood and remove your name from our clan," Graz'zt growled, standing in the open ship. Shadow turned with a cold smile.

"The ooman ... she knows ... " he crooned, "She knows what you really are."

Graz'zt flared his mandibles with hate. "Brother, take my advice ... " he warned, "Leave my clan ... seek life among the dregs of our kind ... " He walked away slowly, but paused and turned back at his brother. "Now to me, you are dead."

"You are soft, that is why you lose ... " Shadow sneered, as the bay doors shut. He watched the ship float off into the sky and vanish. "You will pay for sparing my life, brother ... "

Much later, Lara and Malkia both sat among the lower castes, watching them tussle for sport.

"Lara ... are you alright?" Malkia asked.

Lara tsked with fury. "No!" she snapped, "I get yelled at, beat up every two seconds! I mean, is this how my life's gonna be?"

Malkia smiled and nodded. "Yes. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Lara rose and looked around. A male brushed passed her, nearly making her fall. She glared after him. "Watch it, chunky!" she barked.

The yautja glared at her, growling, but didn't bother and continued on his way.

Malkia looked up at Lara expectantly. "Have you apologized to Graz'zt yet?" she asked.

Lara looked away. "Why should I?" she snapped, "He should apologize to me for killing my family."

Malkia rose. "You can't undo what has happened, but you can make up for it," she told her, "What is done is done, the past is gone. You have to look to the future."

Lara just angrily looked away.

"You're right, perhaps I don't understand how humans feel, but did you ever stop to think about how he may feel?" Malkia asked.

Lara stared up at this wise, old female and realized one thing:

_She's right ..._

Lara hated admitting she was wrong, but ... now was not the time to have pride. She'd pretty much lost that when she came with the hunters.

Lara found Graz'zt lying in his bed, rolled onto his side and not facing her.

"Okay, how should I do this ... " Lara said, softly. She sat down next to him and tensed, making sure he would not stir and probably rip her throat out for even being in his quarters.

_Is he asleep, or not?_

Graz'zt wasn't asleep. He was wide awake and had heard her come in. But he didn't say a thing. He wanted to wait and see just what it was she would do or say now.

"Graz'zt are you awake?" she asked.

No response. Just the steady rise and fall of his sides as he breathed.

Lara sighed and looked down. "It's okay, you don't have to answer me," she said. "I wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier. I was rattling on and didn't stop to think about how you felt."

Graz'zt looked away, stared off and listened to her.

"It was no excuse," Lara continued, "I felt so angry, but ... I guess I was just scared. I didn't know how to handle it and ... well, overreacted a little."

Graz'zt could hear a change in her voice.

"I know how screwed up things can get, I know that more than some," Lara said, "Sometimes, I get overwhelmed and ... fuck things up and make you look like the idiot."

Graz'zt slowly rolled over onto his back and reached up with a single claw. "Lara ... enough ... " he told her, softly, "You're wrong."

Lara stared down at him, her eyes filled with tears. He touched a claw to her cheek.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Graz'zt smiled faintly and rose. "As am I," he told her, "I was angry, Lara, but that doesn't mean we should hate each other. Hatred is a crime worthy only of cowards, not Warriors."

Lara nodded and held the hand to her cheek. "I don't hate you," she said, smiling.

Graz'zt was silent for a moment. He held out his other hand. "Come, there's something I should do for you before it slips my mind." he told her.

The two rose and Lara stared at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Ask no questions," Graz'zt said, smiling, "But I will say this ... it's something you have earned."

Lara kept silent as Graz'zt took her to the transport vessel that they used to go to earth.

"What are we doing here?" Lara asked.

Graz'zt bent down and looked under the ship, grunting. "Hm, I know it's here ... somewhere ... "

Lara watched as he looked around for something. Finally, he came back toward her and held something in his claws. Lara stared down.

It was a black claw of the Bug.

"When you killed the queen, her hand must have gotten caught in the ship's legs and snapped it," Graz'zt told her, holding the claw up.

Lara wasn't sure what he was going to do with it. Then, it came to her. Graz'zt had a mark on his forehead. It looked like a half - cross. Did he ... ?

"This is my gift to you, Lara ... " Graz'zt told her, smiling. "You have earned this right."

Lara sighed. "Is this another trick, Graz'zt?"

He smiled. "No. No more tricks."

Lara looked stunned. "You mean ... "

"Yes."

Graz'zt held the claw close to her cheek and Lara squeezed her eyes shut tightly and exhaled at the feel of the acid blood on her skin. He was marking her, making her a Warrior. She was taking part in a ritual older than mankind itself.

When he was finished, he took the claw from her face and Lara looked directly at the ship, at her reflection. Graz'zt simply stood behind her with a chuckle rumbling deep in his throat.

"And now ... you are ... Hunter ... "

Lara could not believe this. She was officially one of them now!

O

Felex'ja looked around for Graz'zt and found him in Lara's quarters. She was asleep and he was perched next to her. He looked up at Felex'ja walked in and put a finger up to his tusks.

"Shh ... " he said, softly, "The ooman sleeps."

Felex'ja stood on the side, his head turned as he watched Lara sleep. "Hmm, she certainly is a handful ... " he mused.

"Indeed," Graz'zt agreed, petting the side of Lara's head.

Felex'ja saw the mark and his eyes went wide. "You gave her your mark?" he gasped.

"Yes." Graz'zt said, forcefully, "She has earned it. She killed a queen on her own. One we have found on Earth."

Felex'ja was amazed, watching the sleeping ooman. "On her own?"

"Yes."

Felex'ja was silent for a moment. "You realize the other clan members won't be too thrilled about this."

"I know," Graz'zt said, "But let me deal with them when that time comes."

Felex'ja nodded.

Graz'zt continued to stroke Lara's hair in his gentle claws. "Young ooman women like her are rare. Extremely rare. There are only a few of them in the entire universe. No one knows why they appear in one world or another. They don't even know who they are themselves."

Lara slept peacefully; completely oblivious of what was to come.

O

_Note_-Ahhh! More cliffhangers for all! And finally, Lara is a Hunter! I hope more reviews are to come! I really like hearing all of your thoughts. And chapter five will follow shortly. (Just as long as I don't have more problems uploading...)


	5. Chapter 5: God Save the Queen

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: **And here we present chapter five. I'm keeping with the different format. Remember, these characters are of my own design. Abide by your own creativity. You'll be glad you did, trust me. (And among this repedetive disclaimer, I will also add that your reviews are great!)

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Until lions have their historians, tales of the hunt shall always glorify the hunter."_

_-_African Proverb

_"Deer hunter, waste not your arrow on the hare."_

-Unknown Proverb

**Chapter Five: God Save the Queen**

_Chinedu Clan Ship_

_Year 2019_

_2 Years Later_

_Cannibal Planet _

_(Or so Lara has dubbed it...)_

Lara was smiling, standing among the mucky swamp of the planet. She donned Warrior armor and brandished massive wrist blades on both wrists. She was the smallest of the clan, so it was not difficult to point her out in a crowd. It had been two years since she joined the hunters. Two long, hard years. But now, she was a true Warrior, claimed seven trophies from kills larger than even herself.

And the number was still climbing.

Meanwhile, two dark - armored yautja stood among the trees, clicking and communicating quietly.

"Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the Hard Meat ran off." the first yautja grumbled.

The second rolled his eyes. "Oh gee." he muttered, crawling off.

The first tsked with a snapping of his mandibles. "I'm not scared, okay?"

They jumped down next to a foul - smelling mud spout.

"I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all." the first yautja muttered, with an annoyed hiss. "If she's _his_ enemy, why doesn't he just catch her?"

The second yautja grabbed him by his shoulder plate. "Now come on ... the human has started her hunt. We have to move quickly and inform the Leader."

The first shrugged with a grin, singing a deranged tune to himself. "Human meat for lunch ... human meat for lunch ... "

The second yautja growled, coming back for him. "Grr ... come on!" he snapped. He dragged his comrade off.

O

Felex'ja growled in frustration, using his combi - stick to smash several carnivorous plants of which Lara passed completely. She walked calmly through the terrain, acting as if they were nothing.

"I don't know why you made such a fuss. I've had a tougher time scrubbing the underside of the Chinedu."

Behind her, Felex'ja grunted with exertion as he attacked every man - eating creature that stretched out to grab Lara.

"I should kill everything here ... " Felex'ja cursed, tossing a rock at a massive fly - trap plant.

Lara scaled the massive rocks and smiled. "Well, what do you say?" she asked, "Think I can have a go at those massive behemoths down there?"

Felex'ja wheezed as he hoisted himself up over the mountain. "Uhh, I'm getting to old for this ... "

"Don't sell yourself short, old man!" Lara joked, "We still have those huge devils down there to obtain."

The creatures resembled massive Tyrannosaurus from Earth's Jurassic period. Except it had massive tusks and enormous barbs trailing down its back. Its arms were not small by any means and resembled claws with hooks at the end.

"Are you sure you can take them?" Felex'ja asked. "They are mighty challenging for a young Warrior."

Lara smirked at him. "Please, if I can take down an alien queen, I am sure these guys won't give me any problem."

Felex'ja sighed heavily, and then he gasped as she raced down to the massive animals. "No, no, no, don't run!" he cried, "Don't run!" He gritted his teeth behind his mask. "Aiee ... "

In Felex'ja's mask, he could see the outline of Lara's body heat through her armor, and the cold aura of the animals. They showed no body heat, but rather a blueish tone to their bodies.

Lara looked back at him. "Hey! Stop checking out my body heat and get moving!" she barked.

Felex'ja snorted gruffly. "Oh, you have such a farfetched imagination, Lara."

And together, the two rushed the herd of massive beasts.

Lara quickly scaled the back of one and aimed her blades at its skull. "Aim for the base of the neck ... " she recalled.

The wrist blades plunged deep into the creature's neck. A shrill scream escaped it, and it staggered to the side, bright blue blood pouring from its wound. It slammed into another of its kind and together, the two beasts tumbled to the ground, shaking the earth.

The one Lara had stabbed, its tusks went deep into the soft chest of the other, piercing its heart. The two lay dead in a pool of blue blood and Lara turned to Felex'ja, who stood over his kill. He stared at her in disbelief.

"That's only one kill!" he said.

Lara laughed. "No, it isn't!"

O

The two returned to the ship, the massive skulls of the creatures tied to their backs.

"Perhaps these kills will show the clan I have what it takes." Lara said.

Felex'ja shrugged and climbed onto the ship. "People don't always tell you what they are thinking. They just see to it that you don't advance in life." he pointed out. "The problem is not in your hunting skills, the problem is that you're still human."

Lara growled lowly. "Well, no matter what, I will kill what I can to prove to them I am more than human." she snapped.

"If you ask me, you take this warrior business far too seriously. More than you should, I mean. You can't undo the past, no matter how many you kill." Felex'ja pointed out.

Lara shrugged it off. Before she could board the ship, she froze and looked back. In the thick vegetation, something shifted. The air seemed to bend and Lara knew for a fact, another hunter was watching.

"Felex'ja, wait," she said, "I have to check something out."

Felex'ja heaved an impatient sigh. "If you're not back in 20 minutes, I'm leaving without you."

Lara nodded and bolted into the yellowish trees, following whatever it was she saw. The blast through the trees let her to an opening and she halted. Her eyes went wide.

Standing in front of her was a dark - armored yautja. It wore a frightening, demonic mask and a red cape.

"Hunter, who are you?" Lara demanded.

The Warrior did not speak at first.

"Hm, are you by any chance tracking me, you naughty little girl?" the hunter crooned.

Lara instantly recognized the voice. "Oh God, it's you!" she cried.

The hunter slowly removed the tubes trailing to his mask with a hissing sound, and removed his mask.

Shadow.

"Is this fate or just a happy coincidence?" Shadow hissed. "If so, goody - goody."

His face had changed somewhat. He wore a piercing on his mandible and had it capped to the point where Graz'zt had punched him. The smaller mouth had a split in his lower lip. He had a few more piercings across his brow and seemed to be growing barbed hair around his chin and eyes.

"And how is my brother? He's always in my thoughts, you know."

Lara leveled her burner directly at Shadow. "If you touch me, I'll burn you alive!"

Shadow chuckled at her ignorance, but shrugged. "Understood."

Lara scowled and circled him, he followed suit. "Somehow I can't help but think your exile is a little more comfortable than it should be." Lara snapped.

Shadow nodded with an eerie smirk. "That's right, little fleshling," he crooned, "I have taken leadership among the Bad Bloods, on a similar note I must confess to you, I'm giving very serious thought ... to starting a little war between the clans."

Lara frowned beneath her mask. "Why?" she said, "What would that prove?"

"It's because I hate you, Lara," he hissed, "And I know that you care about the clan. I will do whatever it takes to rip you to pieces, one way ... or another ... And my dear brother will regret the day that bitch of a mother birthed him."

Lara tsked. "Shadow, is that how you plan on wasting your life?" she snapped, "It's so sad to see a Warrior squander his days just so he can get revenge on a human."

Shadow chuckled softly. "You will not persuade me with appeals to my intellectual vanity." he told her, "You gave me a scar." He pointed to his own mandible and stretched each last word out. "I ... owe ... you."

Lara's eyes went wide as Shadow removed a whip from his mesh suit.

"Go ahead and kill me, then!" Lara snapped, "But if you do, you'll have 400 pissed off hunters to deal with!"

Shadow chuckled coldly. "Oh don't play coy with me, human," he sneered, "We both know the clan doesn't care about you."

Lara grunted uneasily. That plan had just gone to hell. She had to improvise, and fast.

No time.

Shadow cracked the whip and she rolled out of the way. She took refuge within the trees and Shadow circled them. He searched angrily, claws parting the foliage with ferocity.

"Come out and fight like a man!" he snapped.

Lara suddenly swung down from a branch, smashing her feet into Shadow's chest. He toppled slightly and she smirked, her mask gone. "I am no man."

Shadow spun swiftly and grabbed her ankle. He grinned, tusks wide. "My turn."

Lara gave a yelp as he swung her to the ground. She grunted sharply and he raised his whip and brought it down onto her unmarked cheek, leaving a wicked gushing cut.

"I plan on making this very painful for you, Lara." Shadow hissed, rearing the whip back again.

Just as he brought it down, Lara pulled out her combi - stick and held it up against the attack. The whip snapped, wrapping around the stick. Lara clenched her teeth and tugged as hard as she could, but she was no match for Shadow's strength and he yanked her roughly against him.

Lara struggled roughly against his strength and he held her arms high above her head.

"You ugly fuck!" Lara shouted.

Shadow's grin widened. "How marvelous you are," he hissed, "I'm going to violate every part of your being. I will consume every last part of your body and soul, leaving you in ruin."

Lara could not move. She was a trapped animal. "Let me go!"

"When Graz'zt hears of your predicament, he'll come." Shadow hissed.

Lara smiled painfully. "You know, he doesn't even know I'm here, so your plan won't work." She tried to kick her way free, and Shadow gripped her arms tighter.

"Don't move, or I'll blow your brains out right here!" he thundered.

"O - okay."

Something rushed through the trees, toward the two.

Shadow grinned at Lara. "That should do it, don't you think?"

Lara smiled weakly, nodding. "Oh yeah."

Suddenly, a jet of flame blasted right at Shadow's back, making him scream loudly, releasing Lara.

It was Felex'ja.

The hunter grabbed Lara and slung her over his shoulder, blasting right into the trees.

"Felex'ja!" Lara cried.

"Must I save your hide every two seconds?" Felex'ja snapped.

Lara glared down at him. "No one asked you to!" she shot back.

"Well, someone has to!"

The two quickly raced to the ship and made haste into space.

O

Lara told the clan of what happened.

"Shadow was there on the planet, still alive," she told them. "He tried to kill me and he plans on starting a war with this clan."

"Why you?" a yautja in the back asked.

Lara shrugged, annoyed. "Why me?" she snapped, "I dunno! Everything about me he find offensive, you think it'd be a waste of his time."

They all nodded, murmuring in agreement.

Graz'zt furrowed his brows. "I feared this day would come, I didn't count on it being so soon."

Lara nodded. "So what do we do?" she asked. "This bloke's a homicidal psychopath. He'll stop at nothing until this clan is destroyed."

Graz'zt turned to the clan for any ideas. "Alright then ... I've got an open mind here, anyone care to offer suggestions?"

Malkia smiled and stepped up. "Let's go to the queen."

They stared at her, stunned. "What?" Graz'zt exclaimed.

Lara looked confused. "Queen?" she said.

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

The mothership was bigger than anything Lara had ever seen, much bigger than the Chinedu clan ship. Ironically, the ship housed females and nothing but females.

Lara could sense some form of tenseness between the males as she followed them aboard.

"Hmm, can't control those hormones, huh?" she joked, elbowing Felex'ja playfully.

He didn't laugh. "Be quiet!" he snapped.

Lara instantly hushed up. "Sheesh, fine, you grouch."

Several females stared wonderingly at the males as they approached the queen's quarters.

"Remember, Lara, you are a human," Graz'zt told her, gently, "You are to always keep your head lower than the queen, Paya. You are to be submissive at all times."

"She's a goner, then ... " a random yautja in the back muttered.

Lara glared back angrily. "Who said that?" she snapped.

The few Warriors walked into the queen's quarters. It was a massive chamber filled with hundred of trophies and skulls. Lara had never seen so many. She figured she wasn't the queen for nothing. Many servants walked over to a massive throne, that was facing the Warriors with its back.

"So ... is there a reason a human is among you?" a silken voice said. It was filled with age, yet still beautiful.

Graz'zt lowered his head. As the chair turned slowly, all of the males quickly bowed to one knee, heads lowered. Lara looked around, seeing herself as the only one not doing it, and quickly did the same.

A female rested in the chair and even as an alien, Lara thought she was beautiful. Her dreadlocks were a bright purple color and her skin was shining with grey, flecked with bits of gold. Her claws were long and her fingers donned with many rings. She wore a large jewel crested crown on her head and lavish in golden armor. A long, golden cape trailed down her back. Her eyes were a shining, aged blue. This must have been their yaujta queen, Paya.

She was the envy of the clan and every male wanted her. She had mothered over 100 pups.

Lara kept her head lowered, just as Graz'zt instructed. She flinched inwardly at the sound of footsteps coning down the stairway.

_Shit, she's coming toward me! What do I do? What do I say?_

"Human, look at me." the female commanded.

Lara slowly and cautiously looked up at Paya. "Sorry, I was miles away."

With a massive clawed hand, the female took a hold of her cheek and turned it to the side, seeing the mark. The force made Lara flinch.

"You're strong." she said, through a muffled voice.

Paya's brows rose with a skeptical frown. She looked at the class of males.

"Which one of you has marked the human?"

Lara cleared her throat and discreetly leveled a finger at Graz'zt. He gave her a quick glance, but returned and looked longer at what she was doing. He stared at her angrily in silent protest.

The queen smiled, as if she already knew. "Graz'zt?"

Graz'zt leveled his gaze up to her. It was the first time Lara saw him so submissive.

"Yes, it was I." he told her.

Paya leveled a claw at the device in Lara's ear. "And this ... it helps her to understand us, does it not?"

"Whoa, she's good." Lara whispered, to a random yautja.

Graz'zt nodded in concord to Paya's words. "Yes."

Paya's eyes turned to the males. "And who made this device?"

Felex'ja meekly lifted his hand into the air.

Paya sighed heavily, shaking her great head. She turned on her heels. "I have often wondered what it was about human beings that could lead so many of our species astray ... what it is that makes us abandon our drive for dominance."

Graz'zt kept his head lowered and Paya just smiled. "Go on, Graz'zt. Speak. Enlighten me."

Graz'zt sighed heavily. "Well ... it turns out that Lara's species have ... found a device that could subdue many Hard Meat. This proved to be a threat to our hunts, so we had to retrieve this information, the rest explains itself."

Paya smiled slightly down at Lara. "Hm, and what have you to add, human?"

Lara smiled painfully. "Um ... well ... " she tried. She cleared her throat and tried again. Her voice was stronger. "I made a pact to stay with the hunters to avenge my family's death." she told her. "And I have made many kills along the way, earning a lot of trophies."

Paya rubbed a single mandible with a smile, rather enjoying the words of the human. "Do continue."

Lara smiled and nodded. "Oh! And a queen! I took down a Bug queen all by myself! Let me tell ya' in the heat of battle, there's very little time to think!" Graz'zt noticed how excited she was getting and grinned painfully, getting to his feet as Lara finished. "You know? One mustn't think, but ... attack! Attack!"

Graz'zt gave a painful chuckle and put an arm around Lara's neck, covering her mouth with one hand, muffling the rest of her words.

"Well, as you can see, her battles are still ... fresh in her mind." he said, "But I swear, she will be forever loyal to - - "

"No, the human must swear." Paya said, forcefully.

Lara stared at Graz'zt for help and he nodded. "Go ahead, Lara."

Paya raised her massive wrist blades to Lara's chin, almost as if in a threatening gesture. "Human Lara, will you swear an oath of loyalty to my species, swear to fight alongside us, not against us, swear to forsake your former life and embrace this one anew ... Now SWEAR IT!"

Lara flinched, knowing full well what she was getting into. The yautja waited for her. They wanted to hear her final decision.

Finally, Lara spoke. "I swear ... "

Paya smiled, pleased. "And I hold you to your word, human," she told her, "Any time you break your coven with us, the results of it will be ... unpleasant."

Lara smiled painfully. She did not deny that for an instant.

Paya turned to her throne. "Well, I have heard of a ... problem with the Bad castes in the universe," she said, "Now, I want to hear everything, from the beginning."

O

Lara stood silent as she watched Paya in the crowds of females.

Felex'ja stood next to her.

"So, what's she doing now?" Lara asked.

"She is in heat, so she chooses a mate from every clan," Felex'ja explained.

Lara seemed slightly fascinated. "Oh!" she said, "Well, has anyone from this clan ever mated with her? Cuz from the looks of things, she's tossin' out the losers."

Paya was circling a male, sniffing and her mandibles tickling his. He purred softly, excitedly, almost certain that he was her choice. But something flared in Paya's eyes and she picked him up by his mesh and flung him through the air.

Lara gasped. "Hit the deck!"

The ring of males scattered as the rejected male hit the floor, hard. Paya hissed, her mandibles flared in warning as the male got back up and flared his mandibles, pride scorched and rejection burning.

Lara smiled painfully and whispered at the corner of her mouth. "The guy can't take no for an answer ... " she joked.

Felex'ja chuckled softly at that.

The rejected male moved to a corner and sulked angrily.

Lara raised a brow. "So, has anyone ever mated with her?"

Felex'ja smiled. "Only one of us." He motioned over to Graz'zt, who watched the display with amusement.

Lara glanced over at Graz'zt and grinned. "Ahh, so he does got some kink, eh?"

Felex'ja blinked, not getting it. "I'm sorry?" he said.

Lara waved it off. "Oh, never mind," she replied. She looked around. "Know where I can get a bite to eat?"

O

The food looked almost alive.

Lara glanced around at everything and Felex'ja just smiled. "Well?"

Lara picked up something that resembled a tattered piece of chicken. "Oh well, can't beat 'em, eat 'em ... " She took a bite of it and grimaced between chews. Felex'ja tsked, shaking his head at this ridiculous display. "Hey, it's kinda good," Lara said, smiling weakly, "Sort of tastes like overcooked chicken, but not bad."

Felex'ja reached over and took a piece for himself. "Ahh, good," he replied, "I was always fond of the brain myself."

Lara went pale. "The what?" she cried. She turned and wretched at the corner.

Felex'ja just laughed. "Humans ... they can't stomach anything."

Lara looked down at a bowl of steaming green stuff and grimaced. "And what the hell is this?"

Felex'ja smiled. "That is a vegetation grown in secluded and dark areas, very delectable in spices."

Lara frowned and reached over. "Hm, that doesn't sound so bad."

Felex'ja's grin broadened. "But I think the people of your planet refer to it as ... fungus."

Lara quickly drew her hand back with a yelp. "Fungus?" she cried, "What the hell, man? Does it taste good on bread too?"

Felex'ja stared at her for a long time, and then broke into laughter.

Lara stared at a single bowl and groaned, disgusted. "Please tell me this is a steak ... " she prayed to herself, "Please ... "

"Oh, I'm sorry," Felex'ja told her, "That would be kidneys."

Lara stared at him as if he were insane.

Graz'zt looked over and noticed Lara was moving to eat some of Paya's fruits. He bared his teeth.

"Lara, stay away from that!" he ordered.

Lara smirked at him. "Oh back off!" she said, "You just jealous cuz I smelled it first!"

Graz'zt glared at her, his mandibles flared. "Would a set of knives in your bottom mean anything to you?" he growled.

Lara laughed. "No," she said, "Why?"

Graz'zt made a high clicking sound and Lara winced, retreating. "Alright, I'll go!" she protested. "Fricking degenerate!"

He watched her go, a triumphant look on his face.

_Bad Blood Ship, Cetanu_

_12 hours from Mothership_

A small scout drone flew through space and into a rather badly-designed ship. It had been painted black to blend it well with the surroundings. Shadow sat among the rest of his Bad Blood army. It was small, but they were ferocious and had not a single form of honor. He smiled when the drone flew up to his side.

"Hmm, so Paya has accepted the human ... heh, I do not know who is the greater fool." he sighed. He growled and touched up his seared cape. "Stupid insect tried to burn me."

Several Bad Bloods turned to him.

"Leader, what do we do?" a random Bad Blood, Hulij - bpe, growled.

Shadow thought like mad, his claws rubbing his chin. His eyes widened when a devious idea came to mind. He clicked cruelly.

"Ahh, I think that we can arrange a little ... something for them." he crooned. "Something that will guarantee a fight."

The Bad Blood clan hissed and clicked, the smell of their musks flaring for the kill.

Shadow rose and lifted his blades high. "Blood shall be spilled, the Chinedu clan shall fall!" he thundered. "We shall take back the honor they stole from us! You will have many skulls to line your walls this day!"

The Bad Bloods roared and held their combi - sticks high.

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

All around the Mothership, several females started to lay for sleep. Lara watched a peculiar plant snap and chirp as a female yautja fed it massive hunks of flesh. When she was done, Lara walked up to the plant with her combi stick and grinned. "Okay, it's just you and me, plant," she said, "Prepare for defeat."

The plant waved its huge head at her, hissing.

Just as Lara raised the combi - stick, the plant lashed out, smacking her hard in her chest. The force sent her reeling ... right into Graz'zt. He chuckled.

"Hmm, well, you moved too soon."

Lara grinned painfully. "Oh, hi, Graz'zt."

He shook his head with a laugh. "I see a slight error in your stance," he told her, "You move entirely too quick, that is how you get captured so easily."

Lara nodded. "Oh, I see." she replied, "Well, I got the knack for ass - whooping, not ass - protecting."

The plant she had fought suddenly climbed out of its pot and giggled, rushing off. Lara watched it go and raised a brow.

"Well, guess I gotta go and get that thing." she muttered.

Graz'zt watched her take off and chuckled, shaking his head.

Paya approached him and folded her arms. "Why did you take that human into your clan?" she asked.

"Why indeed." Graz'zt said, with a smile. "Perhaps I was bored? Was it a whim? Not even I can answer that question."

Lara chased after the plant, waving her combi - stick.

"Come here, plant. Come back, plant." she said.

She passed a yautja who was eating and he tsked, rolling his eyes.

O

Lara was not asleep. She couldn't sleep because of her excitement.

Graz'zt grumbled softly as he made every attempt to sleep.

"Please ... get some sleep, Lara." he muttered.

She poked her head up. "But I can't!" she cried, "I'm wide awake!"

"Try ... " Graz'zt mumbled, yawning.

"But I can't wait for tomorrow!" Lara insisted, pushing her hands against Graz'zt dreadlocks. "I'm just so ... excited!"

Graz'zt yawned, flexing his claws. "Everything must get rest, Lara."

"Okay!" Lara said.

Graz'zt smiled, shutting his eyes and getting comfortable. But before he could do that, a terrible roar filled the air. One of mourning.

Lara bolted from her spot and gasped. "Hey! It's the females!" she cried. "They sound ... upset!"

She ran toward the massive doors, leaping over several yautja of the clan, accidentally jumping on a few in the process.

"Oomph!" a random yautja grunted.

"Sorry!" Lara said.

Lara moved to the doors and pushed them open. Several females were ridden with grief. Lara looked back at Graz'zt.

"Graz'zt! The females are goin' daft!" she said, "You'd better get up!"

Graz'zt grumbled lowly and sat up. "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." he muttered.

The clan moved to the throne room, and Paya was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on!" Graz'zt thundered.

The females turned to him, moaning in anguish. "Paya, the Queen!" a random female moaned, "She is dead! Slain in her bed!"

The clan looked horrified.

"Who?" Graz'zt thundered, "Who has committed such an atrocity?"

The females stopped crying long enough to look in Lara's direction. They snarled.

"It must have been the human!" another female snarled, "They are cunning and evil! She was the one who killed the Great One!"

Lara looked shocked. "What?" she cried, "I didn't kill her! You're all insane!"

The females advanced with furious hisses and retracted their wrist blades. Lara ducked behind Graz'zt, hiding herself inside of his cape. "Come on, ladies! Please!" she protested, "What do you take me for? Can't we discuss this?"

Graz'zt held up a hand. "We do not know who has done this," he told them, "We cannot make any hasty decisions until then."

Lara looked up at him meekly as he looked down at her.

"Lara ... did you kill the queen?" he asked, softly.

"NO!" Lara protested, "Why would I do that?"

But no one seemed so sure. No one even looked at her.

O

Lara and the others went to the queen's room. Her bed was splattered in bright green blood and a large combi - stick had pierced her chest.

"Someone must have done it while we slept." Felex'ja said.

"Yes," Graz'zt added, "But I refuse to believe that it was Lara. She was with me the entire time. It is completely absurd."

Lara approached the corpse with a frown. "Wait a minute ... "

A female snarled at her. "Leave her corpse alone!" she raged, "You have done enough!"

Lara held up a hand. "I just have to take a closer look at that combi - stick."

No one argued further.

"What are you doing?" Graz'zt asked.

Lara grasped the stick tightly and yanked it out of the queen's flesh. She stared down at it and her eyes went wide. A gasp escaped her.

"Lara, what is it?" Graz'zt asked.

Lara walked up to Graz'zt and they all circled her, staring down at the combi stick.

"It's ... " Lara began.

But she didn't have to say it. They all already knew.

O

_Note_-HAH! Another cliffhanger! All will be revealed in the next chapter. (Unless you figured it out already). Ironically, of all my chapters, this one is the shortest. I've noticed that they are very lengthly. I thought I'd shorten this one to speed up production a bit.


	6. Chapter 6: Worlds in Turmoil

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: **And along comes chapter six! I hope to get more reviews from all of you.

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Until lions have their historians, tales of the hunt shall always glorify the hunter."_

_-_African Proverb

_"Deer hunter, waste not your arrow on the hare."_

-Unknown Proverb

**Chapter Six: Worlds in Turmoil**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2019_

_Trouble in Denmark_

_(Not really in Denmark. Lara's sense of humor is one-sided and disturbing) _

The females on board the ship continued to mourn the loss of Paya. Lara stared down at the combi - stick and recognized its design and it filled her with a sense of dread and anger.

"So ... it was Shadow ... " Graz'zt hissed, clenching his staff tightly. "I cannot believe that he resorted to such a crime."

Lara raised a mocking brow. "You can't believe that?"

"Hmm, good point."

Lara put the combi stick onto a table and turned with a heavy sigh. "So ... what do we do now?" she asked.

Graz'zt thought for a long time. "The Kiande Amedha Chiva I was about to lead will not be safe if these Bad Bloods are running about." he replied. "I will have to postpone it until I kill Shadow with my bear hands. He is the real threat and drives the lesser castes of Bad Blood to do unspeakable things. Up until now, we have had no problems with them."

O

Lara wasn't aware that they had a bug mother on board the ship.

"A queen ... they have a queen?"

Well, it made sense considering the Hard Meat Trial that Graz'zt had planned.

A soft clicking sound made Lara turn with a whirl. A scrawny yautja stood there, giggling and cradling a dead yautja pup in his arms. He was imitating a mother, rocking the dead pup back and forth.

"Who the hell are you?" Lara demanded.

The yautja had no mask and one of his eyes had been gouged out, his throat seemed to have been slashed in a fight. He was far too skinny to really be called a Warrior. Lara figured by his creepy behavior he wasn't a part of any clan.

"I am Bakuub, ooman woman!" the yautja hissed, in a dry, serpent-like voice.

"What are you doing here?" Lara demanded, aiming her plasma caster in his direction. "You killed the Queen, didn't you?"

"Who can say. Best thing for her, really. Her reign was going nowhere." Bakuub replied, with a shrug.

"You evil, twisted fuck!" Lara snarled, feeling the urge to kill right now.

Bakuub smirked and tossed the dead pup aside. The smile faded into a grimace of disgust and anger. "Now you're being rude." he hissed, "I hate rude people."

Just as the scrawny Warrior tensed for battle, Graz'zt and Felex'ja suddenly rushed in, leveling their caster at the yautja.

"Back, you devil!" Felex'ja commanded, firing a shot.

Bakuub shrieked and dodged, leaping into the ventilation shafts.

"Shit, where is he?" Lara snapped.

Bakuub's voice rang out around them. "Remarkable human. I do admire your courage. I think I'll eat your heart." he hissed.

Lara glanced over at the corner of her eye and noticed a small tube slide from the shaft, leveling directly at Graz'zt. She gasped when she realized what it was.

"Oh shit, look out, Graz'zt!"

She didn't think. She didn't count on the dishonor she might cause him. She only acted.

Lara gave Graz'zt a harsh shove, causing the yautja Elder to stumble back and fall against the wall. He gave a start and looked up in horror as Lara took the full force of the dart in her arm. It was huge, sticking out of her. Lara shuddered with pain and yanked the massive thing free.

Graz'zt looked shocked. "Lara ... that dart ... you ... " was all he could manage.

Lara smiled painfully. "Yeah, I guess I ... didn't think," she told him, "I just ... acted."

With a weak gurgle, the yautja watched as she collapsed. Graz'zt rushed to her side. "Lara! Lara, look at me!" he ordered, taking her face in his claws. "Focus, Lara!"

Bakuub crawled from the shaft with a giggle. "You saved him from his fate." he sneered, "And now, you'll share it, Elder."

Graz'zt eyes narrowed with a snarl. "Perhaps less pleasurable and more costly than you think!" he raged, leveling his caster at the demented yautja. Just as he fired a searing blast, Bakuub danced wildly through the air, dodging the shot.

"Have you seen blood in the moonlight? It appears quite black." Bakuub hissed, giggling. "Elder, there's nothing I'd love more in the world than to chat with you. Unfortunately, you've caught me at an awkward moment. Please forgive me."

And with that, he fled carrying an evil laugh throughout the ship.

Graz'zt stared down at the small ooman in his arms, unsure of what to do for her. Lara's eyes had rolled up into her head and she was spasming, making gurgling sounds in her throat. Fresh blood oozed from her lips.

"No, Lara, do not give in!" Graz'zt begged.

"We must take her to the medical lab, immediately!" Felex'ja told him.

Graz'zt nodded and hoisted Lara in his arms. Together, he and his clan rushed quickly through the ship. Lara was just groaning and weakly shaking in the yautja's arms.

Felex'ja said a silent prayer to himself. "Hang on, Lara ... "

O

Felex'ja and Graz'zt both sat in silence on the ship. Graz'zt watched the stars out into space, grim-faced and silent. His chest heaved in powerful, thick exhalations. He finally spoke.

"I shouldn't have made her come." Graz'zt said.

Felex'ja shook his head. "It's not your fault, she wanted to come."

Graz'zt shut his eyes tightly in pain. "But it is my responsibility. I had a responsibility to Lara - to love her and protect her - the same as I have to you ... and to my clan. And the same as you have to your children...and so on."

Felex'ja frowned. "But we didn't ask for this job." he replied.

"We didn't have to. It's built in. Has been ever since the dawn of time ... " Graz'zt told him, smiling.

Felex'ja looked at him, seeing the wisdom. He was so wise ... and ancient, like the first yautja who ever walked the earth. And he hoped that one day, he could be like him.

Meanwhile, the Bad Blood clan had boarded the ship. Bakuub smiled and reported to Shadow. When he informed him of what had happened, Shadow was furious.

"Insolent bug!" he raged, leveling his caster at Bakuub. The yautja looked stunned, dropping to his knees.

"Master ... please!" he begged.

"If Lara is dead, I will see to it your skull hangs right on my wall!" Shadow snarled, grabbing the Warrior by a single mandible.

"Ow, ow, ow ... " Bakuub stammered, as Shadow dragged him down the hall.

Shadow tossed the yautja to the wall with a hiss of menace. "Only I am to kill Lara, you little worm," he snarled, "And you better hope for your sake, she is still alive."

O

Lara gave a weak cough and rose from her bed. Her head ached with pain and her joints felt stiff as she stretched. Lara felt as if she had gotten over the worse hangover.

"Fuck me ... " she groaned, rubbing her throat.

She got up and staggered to the doors, out into the hallways. She looked at a male. "Oy, you seen Graz'zt anywhere?"

The male smiled and pointed to his left. Lara made a small nod and rushed to find Graz'zt. She found him in the _Kehrite._ He smiled when he saw her, happy to see that she was alright.

"Lara, how are you?" he asked.

Lara smiled back. "Well, I feel like hammered shit, but I'll live."

Graz'zt stared at her and petted the side of her face. "Forgive me for doubting you, my dear," he told her, gently, "I assure you Shadow will pay with his life."

Lara closed her eyes at his touch. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like first crack at 'im."

A chuckle from him. "Yes, I can understand that."

Lara suddenly looked back and Graz'zt frowned. "Lara, what is it?" he asked.

Lara's brow knotted. "I dunno," she said, "Something doesn't feel right all of a sudden."

O

Facehuggers latched tightly to females in the lower bay of the Mothership. They jerked and moaned beneath the fingered grip of the infant Hard Meat. Shadow smiled down at the scene.

"Perfect ... " he sighed, "This ought to keep those fools occupied."

Bakuub trembled and looked around. "Master ... not safe in here." he stammered, "Maybe someone should stand guard."

Shadow grinned toothily at him. "Thank you for volunteering." he told him, shoving the smaller yautja to the floor. He and his men quickly rushed out and locked the door behind them. Bakuub beat on the door with a wail of terror.

Shadow turned to his men with a smile. "Come, let's go and kill." he told them. He motioned to two yautja. "Both of you, go to the rear!"

The left yautja nodded. "Excuse me, excuse me. That hardly seems logical, does it? Perhaps we should stay here and formulate our own strategy. Tete - tete, inner circle, that sort of thing."

Shadow smiled angrily. "Here's what's logical to me: If you do not return with Lara and Graz'zt ... I shall personally ... kill you."

The two looked uneasy and silent for a long time.

" ... We're going." the left yautja stammered.

Meanwhile, during this whole occurrence, Lara and Felex'ja both moved to the training room.

"I'm starving," Lara said, "All that poison worked up my appetite."

"I thought I told you to eat before we left the halls!" Felex'ja snapped.

Lara shrugged, unaware of a small Chestburster coming close. "You tell me a lot of things, but that doesn't mean I have to lis - - "

She trailed off and screamed, jumping onto Felex'ja's back. He struggled to hold her and frowned. "What?" he snapped, "What is it?"

"Something touched me!" she cried, "Something cold and clammy!"

Felex'ja looked around to find the source, and he did. A small, Predalien Chestburster was slithering across the floor, shrieking.

Felex'ja pointed swiftly. "Get it! Get it!" he said.

Lara dove with her blades and tried to stab them at the creature, but it was too fast. She could not catch it as it slid into a small shaft in the floor. Lara winced and fell to the floor, flat on her stomach.

"Damn! What the hell was that?" she cried.

Felex'ja looked horrified. "We're in trouble ... "

O

A frightening roar sounded through the halls.

Graz'zt held out one hand. "All of you, to arms!" he shouted.

The males quickly suited up for battle, unsure of what Graz'zt was so worried about. But they did it without question.

Babtunde smiled down at a pad of paper. "Say Lara, what's another word that rhymes with dimension?" he asked.

"Tension, and I'm full of it so shut up." Lara snapped.

The sounds of shrieks filled the air and the clan glanced back warily. Down a small hall, twenty Predalien's poured after them, teeth gleaming and claws out for the kill. They resembled Alien Bugs, but had massive muscles and dreadlocks, similar to the yautja.

"Oh shit ... " Lara stammered.

Graz'zt and his men split up and they went to battle with the massive creatures.

Felex'ja smiled and yanked out a Plasma Mine. With a fierce kick, he kicked the detonation device straight into the mouth of a single Predalien, sending it down its gut. The Predalien gagged and jerked to the side. Suddenly, in a bright blue flash, the creature burst into a steaming pile of bone and green mush.

Lara bolted quickly around the corner. "Guys, come on, this way!" she shouted. She looked ahead and her eyes went wide. "Oh shit." She turned and fled. Two Predaliens pursued her. Lara activated her SAT-COM on her wrist. It revealed several blue shapes in its holographic imaging. The Bad Bloods.

"Guys!" Lara shouted. "I found them! They're below in the engine room!"

Graz'zt fired his net gun, trapping a Predalien. He frowned in Lara's direction. "What?"

Several Predaliens remained and they were pissed, snarling in the clicks of the yautja and the hisses of the Xenomorph. Lara suddenly winced and held her head.

"Lara?" Felex'ja cried.

Lara could hear fragments of hundreds of voices all around her. They were the distorted voices of the Predaliens. A single Predalien saw her condition and snarled, walking over. Lara met the eyes of the creature, saw truly death in them.

"Can't there be peace between us?" she stammered.

The Predalien's voice was broken, shattered and blending with hisses of the Xenomorph.

_"HSSSS ... No peace ... HSSSS ... Human ... HSSSS ... die ... now ... HSSS ... "_

Lara backed up from the creature, her plasma caster aimed at its chest. "What do you want us to do?" she demanded.

The Predalien cocked its head at her, hissing before it spoke.

_"Want ... HSSSS ... you dead ... HSSS ... Human ... HSSSSSS ... deserve to die ... "_

Lara winced against the many voices of the Predaliens. It was almost like a demonic sound.

_"Human ... HSSSS ... die ... die ... HSSSSS ... cattle ... HSSSSS ... no peace ... HSSSS ... DIE ... "_

Lara suddenly broke free from her pain and snarled, sheathing her wrist blades and plunging them deep into the Predalien's chest. The creature screamed in agony, its body writhing and jerking in pain. Its acid blood splashed onto Lara's arm and she screamed as it melted her armor and started eating away at her flesh. Lara yanked the armor on her arm off and moved as the dead body hit the floor.

O

In the aftermath of the battle, only two yautja had been killed. All of those who had survived the assault of the hybrids were wounded, but alive and victorious. They would have trophies tonight.

Graz'zt clutched his bleeding arm and looked over to Lara. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am," she said.

Babtunde chuckled and gave Felex'ja a swift pat on the back.

"Good show, Babtunde!" Felex'ja told him, "You're getting old, but that doesn't stop you!"

Lara grinned. "Oh yeah."

Babtunde gave Lara a swift pat on her back, enough to make her fall over.

"Ow ... " she groaned.

Babtunde grinned. "Oh, sorry!" he said.

Lara just laughed.

"Hey, it's alright." she muttered, "I'm used to it."

Suddenly, a massive explosion rang out passed all of them. Everyone stood, horrified.

Felex'ja's eyes went wide in horror.

Babtunde stood there for several moments, immobile and stunned. Fresh green blood poured freely from his mouth and he gagged, staring down. A massive hole was in his chest. Blood poured from the hole, splashing onto the floor.

Lara looked horrified, holding her hands to her face.

Babtunde stared at her with agony and despair, reaching out. "La ... ra ... " he choked, before falling over, dead. His body made a loud thump as it hit, falling into a pool of blood.

Everyone turned to see who had done such a thing.

Shadow. His plasma caster smoking.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd invade." Shadow sneered.

Felex'ja stood, horrified. Finally, his eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth with a snarl. He turned swiftly.

"SHADOW!" he screamed, rushing right for the dark yautja.

Graz'zt gasped. "Felex'ja, no!"

But Felex'ja was filled with so much fury, he didn't hear his Leader's command. He rushed with his wrist blades out, still screaming horribly.

"SHADOW!"

Just before he could bring his blades down, Shadow suddenly swung his, stabbing them into the infuriated yautja's shoulder. Felex'ja howled in agony and dropped to his knees, trying to free the blades deep in his shoulder.

"Out of my way, little cretin!" Shadow hissed, giving Felex'ja a kick, sending him reeling into a wall.

Felex'ja moaned in agony, clutching his shoulder.

Lara glared with hate at Shadow. "Why did you kill them? For this? You evil fuck." she raged.

Shadow smirked and shook his head. "Don't you presume to tell me right from wrong. You compromised all you believed in once you and your family studied the creatures, just like all those before you. Your kind is weak, and will always give in to your selfish yearnings."

Lara clenched her fists. "You're such a selfish spoiled brat!"

Shadow made a mocking face. "Oh, boo - hoo now I feel really bad. Bad yautja." he sneered.

Graz'zt stepped up and held out his blades. "It's you and me, Shadow." he said, "And trust me, I will NOT make it easy for you!"

Shadow snarled and unsheathed his blades. "So weak, brother! You are always fighting for your pathetic, grubby creed!"

Lara stepped up. "I wanted first crack at him!"

"No!" Graz'zt told her, "He is my problem, I must avenge the queen and the females!"

Shadow grinned nastily. "Come to the engine room," he told him. "This time, we fight to the death."

Graz'z nodded solemnly. "As you wish, brother."

O

_Note-_A shame it is slowly drawing to a close. It is to end very shortly. However, continue to read and review!


	7. Chapter Seven: What Ends Here

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: **And along comes chapter seven! I hope to get more reviews from all of you. Sadly, this will be the last chapter.

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Until lions have their historians, tales of the hunt shall always glorify the hunter."_

_-_African Proverb

_"Deer hunter, waste not your arrow on the hare."_

-Unknown Proverb

**Chapter Seven: What Ends Here**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2019_

_The End is here..._

_(Lara's forecast of doom)_

There was silence in the engine room, save for the sounds of the clicking Bad Bloods.

"You'd think his family would have installed some discipline. Gentlemen don't drink other people's blood. Such behavior is reserved for peasants ... " Lara muttered.

Shadow armed himself with his blades and flashed Graz'zt a broad grin.

"Now we shall see who triumphs!" he hissed.

Graz'zt turned to Lara. "I want you to stay out of this fight." he told her, "You must stay out of it."

Lara managed a weak nod, concerned for him and what Shadow would do to him. Graz'zt was strong, yes, but he was also old and not as swift as he once was.

Graz'zt stepped up into the circle and raised his blades.

"One rule ... " he said, "You keep Lara out of this."

Shadow smirked. "Fair enough."

Graz'zt knew for the fact that he had no intention of keeping his promise, but he didn't care. Right now, his brother would die.

O

The fight began.

Graz'zt and Shadow rushed each other, blades extended. They clashed and the yautja all roared for blood.

Shadow swung his blades upward, slashing Graz'zt chest. Graz'zt roared and his blades connected with Shadow's arm, sending the yautja toppling to the floor. And then, Shadow swung his foot up, cracking Graz'zt in the face. He covered his face with a howl and stumbled back.

"What's the matter, Graz'zt? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Shadow sneered.

Graz'zt snarled at him and grabbed him by his throat, tossing him into the air. Shadow went flying on top of a steaming boiler. He howled as his flesh burned at the intense heat, and quickly rose.

Graz'zt moaned and staggered to his feet. Shadow grinned and picked up a massive pipe. He clicked and touched his burned cheek with the other.

"Hey, weakling! Up here!" he hollered.

Graz'zt looked up to see him and Shadow tossed the pipe down at his brother, which impaled Graz'zt through his shoulder. He howled in agony, his scream piercing the air.

Lara gave a cry of horror. "Graz'zt!"

Graz'zt groaned and looked at her. "Lara ... stay back ... " he begged, "Please ... "

Lara looked distraught as he yanked the pipe from his body with a scream.

Shadow dove down and gave Graz'zt a wicked kick to his ribs, right at the wound, making Graz'zt scream out again. He grabbed Shadow's foot and twisted it, sending the yautja flipping through the air and landing hard. Graz'zt came over and drove his blades down, just as Shadow rolled. The blades pierced his leg instead, making him shriek.

Holding him down, Graz'zt punched Shadow in the mouth, snapping his new mandible like a twig. He punched him again and again and his clan cheered for him. It looked as though he would win this fight.

Shadow reached up and slashed Graz'zt at the side of his head, tearing his dreadlocks and bits of his skull. Graz'zt howled and Shadow kicked him, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"You want to fight for the human, you will die like one!" Shadow raged.

Graz'zt, filled with fury, got the upper hand and slammed Shadow to the floor by his throat. "Goddamn murderer!" he screamed.

Shadow gagged and was forced against the boiler by his brother's single-handed grip to his throat. "Murderer, me?" he feigned, grinning in pain.

"Death is too good for you, brother!" Graz'zt snarled.

Shadow smirked with hate. "Oh, and have it be your reward!" He grabbed a fistful of hot ashes from the boiler and tossed them right at Graz'zt eyes. Graz'zt cried out and released Shadow, wiping his eyes to rid them of the ash. Shadow got up swiftly and kicked Graz'zt repeatedly in his ribs, sending him backwards. Before Graz'zt could even think of retaliating, Shadow suddenly swung his blades, piercing them deep into Graz'zt belly.

Graz'zt eyes went wide with a groan of agony and Lara screamed.

"NO!"

Graz'zt gurgled with pain and collapsed to the floor in a heap, his green blood pooling around him. Shadow cackled with evil glee, kicking Graz'zt in the face repeatedly.

"Is that all you got?" he shouted, "As the Elder, this is all you can muster?"

Lara was at tears, not wanting to see this anymore. "Stop it!" she wailed.

Felex'ja shut his eyes and looked away.

Graz'zt met her gaze weakly and a painful smile appeared at his bloodied mandible lips. He winked at her and her eyes widened. He was not through! He had a plan, just as she had.

Shadow bent low to finish the job. "Is that all you got, huh?"

Graz'zt suddenly swung his blades with such speed and force, no one saw what happened.

Shadow gagged, his eyes wide, mandibles flaring.

Graz'zt smiled weakly, his blades shining with Shadow's blood. "I can't hear you, brother ... " he hissed, "What did you say?"

Shadow's skull suddenly split like a coconut, brains and blood hitting the floor. His body collapsed with a thump.

O

Lara held the dying Graz'zt in her arms.

"Oh God, we have to stop your bleeding." Lara gasped, holding her hand to his gushing belly wound.

Graz'zt smiled weakly at her. "Please, don't. I'm finished and glad of it."

Lara held him closer. "Don't say that!" she begged, "You'll live, I mean it!"

Graz'zt seemed resigned to his fate. He stiffened against the pain. "I told you, only truth."

Lara looked up at the others. They just lowered their heads. The Bad Bloods had been seized and struggled only the slightest.

Graz'zt chuckled weakly, his voice becoming a dry whisper. "Remember ... when we first ... met?" he told her. "You said ... You'd prove me wrong someday ... "

Lara was at tears. "For what?" she asked.

"That any human could be more than a human ... " Graz'zt answered.

Lara lowered her head, sniffling. Graz'zt reached up with a single claw, moving her chin upward to look at him. He was smiling.

"Move on ... Lara ... " he told her, gently, "Move on and prosper ... Lead my ... clan ... "

Lara looked shocked. "I can't!" she told him. "I'm not strong enough."

Graz'zt smiled at her, shaking his head. "You must ... " he rasped, "They need a Leader ... they need ... " He sputtered blood from his mandibles, coughing and hacking.

Lara gasped when he offered her a small plasma pistol. "Here ... "

Lara didn't understand.

"Take your revenge ... for your lost family ... " he rasped, "I had every right to my hunt ... but that doesn't change the fact I killed them ... take your revenge ... I suggest you do it quickly ... before I ... "

Lara couldn't believe he was asking her this. "I can't!" she moaned, smacking the gun from his hand. He just smiled.

"Still cannot bring yourself to do it, can you ... ?"

"Please ... I don't want you to die!" Lara moaned.

Graz'zt eyes went wide. He could not believe the human emotion she expressed to him. He chuckled softly.

"That's the most beautiful thing ... you could have ever said to ... me ... "

Lara felt the last bit of air escaping his lungs and she looked down as his eyes closed and he was still. A bit of green blood trickled down his chin.

Lara looked horrified, shaking her head desperately. "Graz'zt? Graz'zt?"

He was dead.

Lara began to cry and rested her head against his chest. The others watched, saying nothing. They lowered their heads.

O

Lara was so ridden with grief, as the yautja tried to take her from Graz'zt, she kicked and wailed. "No! Let me go!" she sobbed.

Felexj'a tried to take her from the dead yautja. "Lara, please, calm down."

Lara grabbed a hold of Graz'zt cape, tearing a little in her grip as they carried her away, crying and wailing in despair.

Graz'zt body was taken to a small room, armed with his weapons.

"What are you doing?" Lara asked.

"In his final hours, the Warrior is dressed in his greatest weaponry, so he may fight his Final Hunt against the Dark Warrior." Felex'ja explained, silent and solemn.

Lara nodded in agreement, sniffling and rubbing her reddened eyes.

"Okay, now, um ... let's let the human have her last words ... " Felex'ja told the other yautja.

Lara looked surprised and he smiled, compassionate. "We know how much you cared for him, it's the least we could do." he said.

Lara smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you old friend."

Felex'ja nodded once and stepped back. Lara looked down at the dead Graz'zt, petting his dreadlocks gently. "Well, you're in a better place now, pal." she said, "I hope you'll still check in on me. I'm going to miss you, so much ... You were such a good friend and a great ruler."

They watched her and she looked back at them, nodding. Felex'ja got the idea and pressed a button against the wall. Suddenly, Graz'zt's body was shot out into space and vanished into the night.

Lara watched him go, tears in her eyes. She saluted his departure. The other yautja didn't understand it, but they followed her motion.

"Goodbye ... " Lara said, softly.

After the funeral was over, Lara turned to the clan. They stared at her, as if waiting for something.

"Lara ... you are a true warrior ... " Felex'ja told her, smiling, "You have my knives." He bowed to one knee to her. The other clan members soon followed suit.

"As you have mine."

"And mine"

"You have mine."

Lara was amazed. They bowed to her? A mere human?

"But ... how can I be?" she asked, "I'm just a human."

Felex'ja rose and smiled. "No, you have transcended your humanity long ago." he told her, "You are worthy enough to be queen."

Lara couldn't believe it. She was queen! A queen of an alien race!

"Wicked ... " was all she could say.

_Several months later_

Lara growled impatiently, storming down the halls with the new un - Blooded following. They were whispering odd things to her, things that were derogatory.

"She's ... queen?" one hissed, "An ooman queen of us?"

Lara turned angrily to them. "Alright, listen up, assholes, cuz I'm not in the _fu - cking_ mood!"

They backed up with angry hisses. Felex'ja was turning the corner to see this.

"Oh, and don't think about hissing at me, buddy!" Lara barked, to a random yautja, "Or you can go back to your mama and see if she'll still suckle you!"

Felex'ja chuckled, walking over. "Lara, that's no way to behave." he told her.

Lara growled. "Yeah, but the new recruits are such self - righteous ass hats!" she snapped, "It's like dealing with Her Majesty on Poker Night ... without the booze."

A small un - Blooded stepped up with a smile. He had a rather grey hide and small stripes trailing down his arms. His eyes were a bright brown and his left mandible had a small piercing. In a sense, he resembled Shadow, but Lara knew full well who he was.

T'jauke.

"Come on, let's give her a chance!" T'jauke said. "After all, the Elder trusted her, how bad can she be?"

Lara smiled at him and he winked back at her, grinning. She seemed relieved. Ever since Graz'zt died, some of the yautja have turned a little on her, but she didn't care. She still had some friends and that made all the difference to her.

_It's a whole new world. And it's right here waiting for me to discover it. _

**THE END**


End file.
